Un lugar llamado Domino City
by Nefti
Summary: Anzu es mesera de medio tiempo sin grandes éxitos pero con grandes sueños. Yami, un reconocido y famoso duelista con muchos éxitos pero sin más retos por delante. Podrían un viaje a una ciudad y una joven hacerlo ver las cosas de manera distinta?CAP 6!
1. Default Chapter

_**Yu-gi-0h! no me pertenece a mí (lamentablemente :P) sino al sensei Kazuki Takahashi**_

_Un lugar llamado Domino City_   
Capítulo 1. Sólo un sueño 

"**_Y el ganador es Yami Motou!"_** el sonido del televisor retumbó en todo el establecimiento haciendo que las miradas se dirigieran hacia el gran aparato situado en una esquina, provocando a sí mismo un sinfín de comentarios.

"Volvió a ganar!"

"se lo merece, es todo un genio en ese juego"

"deja de genio, está guapísimo!"

"sí, qué daría por conocerlo"

Anzu no prestó mucha atención a los alaridos emocionados de las personas, estaba ocupada atendiendo a los clientes de su trabajo de mesera en Burger World –un conocido restaurante de hamburguesas de la pequeña Ciudad de Domino- como para darle demasiada importancia a la transmisión por televisión del torneo de juego de cartas más famoso del mundo.

-"vamos Anzu, ven a ver las imágenes" gritó Shizuka, su mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo

-"Ahorita tengo mucho que hacer, gracias" contestó secamente Anzu "además a quien le interesa ver a un tipo ganar una y otra vez un juego que ni le entiendo? Qué aburrido!"

"Como quieras, pero, no es cualquier tipo, este chico gana todo los que se propone, ha viajado en todo el mundo y vencido a los más reconocidos jugadores, es tan famoso como un artista de cine!-gritó Shizuka sin darle importancia a las miradas atónitas de clientes y compañeros.

"No olvides su sonrisa!" exclamó Mina, de cabello azul corto y tez blanca, encargada de la cocina.

"y qué decir de esos ojos!" se le unió la cajera Ayako, bajita de estatura, llenita y agradable.

"encantador!" dijieron ambas al unísono mientras dejaban salir una risita, cosa que alertó al dueño del establecimiento.

"hey, ustedes dos, dejen de estar viendo eso y a trabajar!!"

"Cascarrabias" musitó Shizuka procurando no ser escuchada.

Anzu río ante las ocurrencias de sus amigas. No era la primera vez que escuchaba el nombre de Yami Motou, era muy popular tanto para chicos –por sus habilidades y estrategias mostradas en sus duelos–, como para chicas –por su aspecto y personalidad-, hasta sus mejores amigos de la escuela ,Jonuouichi y Honda, se emocionaban al hablar de él. La television, radio y prensa siempre dedicaban un espacio para narrar sus hazañas, añadiendo el hecho de que era japonés desatando el fenómeno de "orgullo nacional". Cosas que a Anzu terminaron por hartarle, y trataba siempre de mantenerse alejada del asunto.

"_Bueno, al menos parece hacer lo que le gusta y es feliz haciéndolo_" pensó Anzu mientras se absorbía en su labor de medio tiempo.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Que quieres queeeeeeé!!!??"

"Unos días de descanso, eso es mucho pedir?"

"Pero estás a un mes del torneo en Nueva York!"

"Baja la voz, siempre tienes que hacer un escándalo por todo?"

"Llámalo como quieras pero no permitiré que eches a perder casi un año de esfuerzo".

"Quiero recordarte que ese esfuerzo ha sido mío no tuyo primito"

"Pero necesitas definir tus estrategias!!"

"Mis estrategias están más que definidas, o he fallado en alguna ocasión?

"No, pero este torneo en realidad es importante, sin olvidar las campañas de publicidad que tienes que realizar"

"Torneos, campañas, eso es todo lo que te importa? Eres un aguafiestas. Hay una vida allá afuera, lo sabías?"

"Vida de personas comunes"

"Pero quizás más vida que la mía"

"Qué quieres decir? Es tu sueño, tu vida. Siempre lo quisiste, no es así?"

"Sí pero ahora me pregunto si ha sido suficiente" el joven dio un fuerte suspiro "pero en fin, me iré quieras o no, así tenga que saltar de este avión, de acuerdo?"

"Me rindo, haz lo que quieras" objetó el otro chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes quien resignado apoyó su brazo en la ventanilla del lujoso avión en que viajaban. Sabía que cuando a su primo se le venía algo a la mente no había poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinion.

"Porsupuesto que lo hare, y de inmediato" sonrió su acompañante

"A nuestros patrocinadores no les gustará nada, nada"

"Te aseguro, Otogi, que eso ya no me importa"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La calle mostrase solitaria, el frío era intenso y la noche ya hacía mucho que había caído en ese lugar. Pero ello significaba un verdadero respiro para las dos jóvenes que caminaban hacia sus hogares después de esa tarde en el restaurante.

- "Fue un día agotador"

"Y que lo digas, agrégale el hecho de que me espera una larga lista de tareas en casa. Pero al menos hoy ya acabamos nuestro turno"

"Eso me recuerda algo. Temo tener que empeorar las cosas pero espero no hayas olvidado que la próxima semana te toca cerrar turnos"

"Queeeeeeeeeeeé?" Anzu paró en seco ante el recordatorio de Shizuka _"maldición, cómo pude olvidarlo?"_

"Ay Anzu, te encuentras bien?" Shizuka se preocupó, su amiga lucía pálida y en un estado parecido al shock. "Anzu, contéstame que me asustas! AAAAANNZUUUU!!" la pequeña joven de cabellos anaranjados tuvo que sacudir a su amiga ante la falta de respuesta de ésta.

"Este, este....yo, si, sí estoy bien, pero ya deja de sacudirme por favor!"

"Perdona, pero no contestabas, parecía que habías visto un fantasma"

"Lo siento, solo me tomó por sorpresa el comentario, eso es todo" Anzu se tocó la frente en clara señal de preocupación "si apenas con el turno actual me daba tiempo para terminar con los deberes escolares, ahora, cómo se supone que le voy a hacer?"

"Se que podrás con esto, eres una chica muy fuerte y lista" Shizuka le habló en tono tranquilizador al tiempo que le sonreía, "bueno, te veré mañana, ciao!" decía la joven mientras daba vuelta en una esquina y desaparecía.

"Hasta mañana Shizuka" Anzu se despidió de su amiga no tan efusivamente como en otras ocasiones. El viento sopló fuerte obligándola a cruzar los brazos, a acurrucarse en su abrigo y a acelerar los pasos.

Al llegar a su apartamento, no le sorprendió encontrar la nota de siempre en el refrigerador:

"_**Lo siento cariño, se presentó otra urgencia en el hospital. No me esperes despierta. Te dejo comida en el refrigerador. Te quiere, mamá"**_

"Parece ser que la única forma en que vea a mi madre más seguido es como paciente en ese dichoso hospital" musitó Anzu en un tono entre sarcástico y triste mientras rompía la nota y la tiraba a la basura.

Sin ánimo para cenar dirigióse directamente a su cuarto, donde la esperaba la larga pila de papeles.

"Bien, creo que es hora de comenzar. Veamos, por dónde? Matemáticas? No, difícil; Biología? No, aburrido; Historia? No, deprimente. Ay no sé!" Anzu terminó por tirar los papeles y dejarse caer en la cama, _"recuerda por qué lo haces, recuerda por qué lo haces" _Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, _"aunque a veces es demasiado y me pregunto si me vaya a ser útil para cumplir mi sueño"_

En ese momento, la chica de cabello castaño y enormes ojos azules volteó hacia su escritorio donde tenía una pequeña cajita de música con una figura de una bailarina de ballet. Anzu sonrió, se incorporó de la cama y caminó hacia ella.

"_Sólo una vez más", _la joven activó la cajita y ésta comenzó a tocar una suave y hermosa melodía mientras la muñequita giraba graciosamente. _"Es muy relajante"_ Anzu cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por tan sublime tonada. Gozaba imaginándose a sí misma bailando la misma melodía frente a un gran auditorio que le aplaudía entusiasmado.

"_Pero..." _Anzu abrió sus ojos, al igual que a la cajita de música, mostrando varias monedas y unos pocos billetes en su interior, _"...creo que me falta mucho, aún no es suficiente"_

En ese momento Anzu cerró la caja y la música dejó de sonar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Aeropuerto de Tokyo 8:00 pm**_

-"Bien, ya llegamos" el joven de cabello negro se paró de su asiento, se estiró un poco y fue directamente al portaequipaje, el otro chico de hermosos ojos violeta lo seguía, "y a qué parte de Tokyo piensas ir exactamente?"

-"Quién dice que me quedaré en Tokyo?"

-"Pues no me imagino un lugar mejor, o cuál otro tienes en mente?"

-"Um, quizás uno más tranquilo y menos concurrido"

-"Entonces nos equivocamos de país si lo que pensabas era ir al Sahara!!"

-"Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso. No, no es el Sahara donde pienso ir, sino a un lugar diferente" en eso el joven de cabello negro le pasó a su primo dos maletas grandes las cuales éste tomó con cierta facilidad.

-"Y ese lugar es..."

-"Domino City"

-------------------

_**Continuará...**_

_**Bien, eso ha sido todo por ahora, espero sus comentarios!! Saludos y bye.**_


	2. Encuentro nocturno

Holas chicos!! Pues aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Espero les sea de su agrado, pero antes ha contestar reviews!!

**Para Yami-Areliss: **Te gustó mi fic!! Mil gracias, y como vez ya subí el nuevo capítulo, espero sea de tu agrado.** Gracias por el review!!**

**Para Kaori Asamiya: **me alegra que te haya parecido interesante y que me motives a seguir con la historia, espero que no te decepcione este nuevo capítulo.** Gracias por el review!!!**

**Para Reiko Navi-san: **Me encanta lo que dice el perro XDDDD, y te diste cuenta de que me basé en la película de Julia Roberts!!! Creí que nadie lo había notado. Es una de mis películas favoritas y me pareció que podía adaptarla para hacer esta historia. Te agradezco tus comentarios, pues se ve que sí te ha parecido interesante mi fic :), espero te agrade este capítulo. **Gracias por el review!! **

**Para Belzer: **Holas!! Te agradezco también tus comentarios y tus deseos de seguir la historia. Es cierto, hay muy pocos fics sobre la pareja Yami/Anzu y los de yaoi son las que imperan. A decir verdad no me agrada ese género pero respeto a quienes sí les gusta. Aquí te presento la continuación del fic esperando sea de tu agrado. También cuídate y mucha suerte!!.** Gracias por el review!!**

**Para artemisa I. **Hooooooolaaaa!! Mil gracias por tu comentario de que es un buen fic y de que te ha gustado cómo planteo la pareja de Yami&Tea, así como tus deseos de que suba otro capítulo. Espero te guste. También cuídate!! **Gracias por el review!!**

Para la Neko y dark. Hallo mis queridos!! Me encanta su humor XDDD hacen de los reviews todo un show!! Jeje, les agradezco sus comentarios. Qué bueno que te agradó lo de Otogi como manager XDD, de hecho, como que lo veo muy emprendedor y ducho para esos asuntos, no crees? Sobre lo de Yugi, pues creo que tendrá que esperar :P pero en mi fic "Cartouche" sí aparece y haste le hace de cupido (Awww) Espero les agrade este nuevo capítulo, les envío un besote también. Gracias por el review!!

Bien, sin más preámbulos, continuemos!!!

Un lugar llamado Domino City

Capítulo 2. Encuentro nocturno

El reloj digital sonó a las 6:00 am pero aun era oscuro, y como siempre le costaba un enorme esfuerzo el levantarse. Estirando el brazo derecho logó apagar el despertador.

"Umm, cinco minutos más"

Sin embargo, a los dos minutos el reloj volvió a sonar pero en esta ocasión con más fuerza e ímpetu, provocando que la joven diera un grito y cayera al suelo.

"Auch!!!, está bien, está bien, ya voy"

A duras penas logró incorporarse y dirigirse a la ducha donde con los ojos medio cerrados buscó el interruptor de luz, y aún dormida abrió la llave de agua, la cual resultó ser la equivocada.

"AY, ESTÁ HELADAAAAAA!!"

Después de arreglarse y medio desayunar, Anzu se dirigió rápidamente a la escuela, no deseaba tener otro retardo debido a que en varias ocasiones se quedaba completamente dormida.

Al llegar al salón, notó que sus amigos, uno rubio y de aspecto juguetón y el otro alto y de cabello cataño, platicaban animosamente en un extremo. Sonriendo se acercó a ellos.

"Debiste haberla visto, hizo talco a ese sujeto en un dos por tres, es muy hábil y bella porsupuesto. Sería genial conocerla"

"Y que lo digas Jono, pero como que sería algo difícil"

"Honda, Jonouichi, buenos días!!"

El chico rubio volteó para ver a su amiga. "Buenos…Anzu? Pero qué te pasó? Te ves terrible"

"Qué dices?, no empieces con tus bromas Jonouichi Katsuya que no estoy de humor"

"No, Jono tiene razón Anzu, tienes unas ojeras que dan miedo. Volviste a desvelarte verdad?"

"No tenía opción Honda, se me acumularon muchas tareas" Anzu sacó un pequeño espejo y comenzó a observarse. "Pero en serio me veo tan mal?"

"Pues mal mal no, pero con esas ojeras pareces mapache" Jono no pudo contenerse y estalló a carcajadas, cosa que contagió a Honda y pronto ambos se agarraban el estómago de tanto reír.

La joven los observaba molesta. Ahora hasta sus amigos se burlaban de ella. "Ya terminaron de burlarse?" Sin embargo estaban demasiado ocupados riendo como para escucharla.

"Mapache!!! Esa estuvo buena Jono"

"Y que lo digas Honda,jajajaja"

Anzu suspiró, ahora tenía que resignarse a ser el bufón para sus amigos al menos esa mañana. Se dirigió a su asiento y comenzó a sacar sus libros "_así empieza una semana más"_

-------------------------------------------

Decidió no tomar un taxi o el autobús, después de todo no era mala idea caminar hacia allá aun cargando las dos maletas. Ya había hecho el trayecto más largo en tren para llegar a la ciudad, y estaba cansado de tanto estar sentado.

Pensó por un momento buscar algún hotel, pero, si en verdad quería privacía, nada mejor que ese lugar.

Además, el caminar le traía otras ventajas, como el de traer de vuelta recuerdos de antaño: las calles seguían igual que siempre; el aire, aunque frío, no dejaba de ser animoso; el sol comenzaba a irradiar el calor matutino, nada parecía haber cambiado.

Aceleró los pasos puesto que no quería llamar demasiado la atención, ya había obtenido bastante en el tren donde un grupo de chicas no dejaban de murmurar y dirigirse a él con miradas nada discretas, aunque agradeció que no fueron más allá como en otras ocasiones le había ocurrido.

Afortunadamente aun era temprano y las calles todavía no comenzaban a poblarse en demasía.

--------------------------------------------

Las clases transcurrieron igual que siempre. En todas Anzu trataba de concentrarse, pero el cansancio y las desveladas la abrumaban. En la clase de Historia Universal apenas si podía entenderle al profesor.

"Y aunque se creía que los egipcios adoraban a varios dioses, nuevas teorías señalan que en realidad su único dios era Ra y los demás eran meras formas simbólicas de todo lo que él representaba"

Sus ojos se cerraban y comenzaba a cabecear.

"Pero es difícil de aceptar estas teorías ya que echarían abajo años de tradición"

Y finalmente se quedó completamente dormida apoyada sobre el libro de Historia mientras que el profesor seguía hablando y hablando.

"Pero sea cierto o no, la religión egipcia sigue asombrándonos por su concepción cósmica y por sus amplias leyendas. También…. señorita Mazaki?"

El maestro interrumpió la lectura al notar que la joven dormía profundamente. Enfadado se acercó a su lugar mientras todos miraban la escena.

"Señorita Mazaki!?"

"Sí señor, dos con todo pero una sin cebolla" la chica empezó a hablar entre sueños.

"Jovencita, no es hora de dormir, estamos a mitad de la clase!!"

"Ajá y un refesco de cola bien frío"

"Señorita Masaki!!!!!" El profesor dio un fuerte golpe sobre el pupitre de Anzu, provocando que ésta se incorporara de un salto.

"Salen dos hamburguesas con todo pero una sin cebolla y un refresco frío"

En eso toda la clase estalló en una fuerte carcajada, lo cual terminó de despertar a Anzu, quien se acordó que se encontraba en clase. Perpleja volteó a ver al profesor con una sonrisita traviesa, la cual no surtió efecto en él.

"Señorita, veo que aparte de sueño tiene usted mucha hambre, tanto que no le interesa mi clase, así que por qué no se va al pasillo y encuentra algo mejor qué hacer?" enfatizó el maestro quien sumamente enojado señalaba hacia el exterior.

Y mientras todos sus compañeros no dejaban de reírse, Anzu salió del salón y se apoyó en la pared. Desde ahí podía observar cómo el azul del cielo de esa mañana empezaba a esconderse tras una serie de enormes y blancas nubes.

Sonrió, eso era mejor que enfadarse, _" y como iba diciendo, así empieza una semana más"_

_--------------------------------------------------_

No le pareció largo el camino, en un santiamén ya estaba frente a la tienda. Le extrañó un poco que a esas horas él no estuviera barriendo la entrada como en ese entonces. O quizás había cosas que sí cambiaban.

Suspiró y dudó por un instante _"pero ya estoy aquí, no vale la pena mirar atrás"_ Tomó sus maletas y se acercó a la puerta, la cual mostraba el letrero de CERRADO lo cual también le extrañó. Encogiéndose de hombros, tocó la puerta y espero unos momentos, pero nadie respondió. Tocó nuevamente y con más fuerza, hasta que una voz algo rasposa salió de su interior.

"No abro sino hasta dentro de una hora, así que regrese para entonces"

Ignorando el comentario, insistió nuevamente.

"Que regrese más tarde por favor"

Pero el joven volvió a insistir.

"Ah, pero qué molestia, entonces espere a que abra, caray"

El sonido de unas llaves y del cerrojo salieron del interior. En seguida la puerta se abrió revelando a un anciano de raro cabello canoso y ojos color violeta.

"Ya le dije que…." "tu?" el anciano abrió enormemente sus ojos al ver quién estaba tras la puerta.

"A mi también me da gusto verte abuelo" el chico trato de mostrar la mejor de sus sonrisas.

"Vaya, vaya, pero miren quién regresa al nido"

"Abuelo…"

"Déjame adivinar, necesitas más cartas?"

"Abuelo…"

"Cometiste un crimen?"

"Abuelo…!!"

"o serán las dos cosas?"

"Me permites pasar!? Estas maletas son más pesadas de lo que parecen"

"Está bien, pasa" el anciano se hizo a un lado para que el joven entrara, después se asomó y volteó hacia ambos lados.

"y el sinverguenza de Otogi?"

"Vengo yo solo abuelo"

"De seguro discutieron"

"No, digamos que simplemente quería vacaciones" El joven observó con detenimiento el interior de la casa. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, todo parecía igual. "Por cierto, no piensas abrir la tienda de juegos?"

"Pues las ventas no han sido tan buenas últimamente, así que ahora sólo la abro un par de horas" contestó el anciano con un dejo de tristeza.

El chico prefirió no insistir sobre el asunto. Aunque pequeña, la tienda de juegos siempre le había parecido un paraíso para cualquier niño, especialmente para él. Volteó hacia el mostrador, lugar donde había empezado todo, seis años atrás.

-----Flashback----

"_Abuelito, qué hay en esa caja?"_

"_Es un nuevo juego hijo"_

"_Es otro rompecabezas? O un avioncito para armar?" _

"_No, más bien es un juego de cartas"_

"_Un juego de cartas? Suena interesante, cómo se llama?"_

"_Déjame ver…se llama Duelo de Moustruos!"_

"_Sabes cómo se juega?"_

"_Más o menos, es de mucha estrategia pero es divertido"_

"_Me enseñas a jugarlo?"_

"_Claro que sí"_

"_Yupi! Eres el mejor abuelo del mundo!"_

-----Fin Flashback-----

"Qué tiempos aquellos" dijo en voz alta el joven al recordar cómo había empezado su obsesión con aquél juego.

"Decías algo?"

"Eh, no, nada, sólo quiero ir a mi habitación y dejar estas maletas" el chico comenzó a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto, pero el abuelo lo alcanzó y le obstruyó el camino.

"No sería mejor si las dejaras en la sala y te das una ducha o comes primero?"

"No, yo quiero ir a mi habitación, fue un viaje muy largo desde París y estoy exhausto" contestó el joven un poco extrañado.

"Pero…"

El joven hizo caso omiso y siguió su camino. Al llegar al cuarto y al abrir la puerta casi se va de espaldas al descubrir lo que había en su interior.

"Qué son todas estas cajas!!??? Dónde está mi habitación!?

"Pues digamos que necesitaba un lugar donde poner todo eso y, pues, yo…"

"Convertiste mi cuarto en una bodega??? Cómo pudiste??"

"No me culpes, no había otro lugar para todas esas cosas, además…"

"Además qué?"

"No creí que regresarías" el anciano desvió su mirada hacia un rincón. El joven al oír esto se arrepintió de haber reaccionado de esa forma frente a la persona que se hizo cargo de él cuando sus padres fallecieron, hubiera querido solucionarlo, pero ya no supo qué decir. Después de un instante de silencio que pareció una eternidad, el abuelo comenzó a bajar las escaleras muy lentamente.

"Abuelo, yo…"

"Puedes usar el cuarto de huéspedes, aun no lo ocupa nadie" lo interrumpió brúscamente el anciano.

"Sí, gracias, abuelo" fue lo único que atinó decir. Desde lo alto vio cómo el anciano tomó una escoba y salió de la tienda.

Con cierta tristeza, el chico dirigióse al cuarto de huéspedes donde acomodó sus cosas en el armario y después se dejó caer en la cama. Tenía la impresión de sentirse un extraño en la que una vez consideró su hogar. Exhausto, se quedó completamente dormido casi inmediatamente.

--------------------------------------------------

"Y dices que te pidió que salieras del salón?"

"Sí, y después de que terminó su aburridísima clase y me dejara pasar, los demás nada más me vieron y estallaron en carcajadas nuevamente"

"Y Honda y mi hermano?"

"Igual, pero incluso me añadieron el mote de Mapache dormilón"

"jajajaja Mapache dormilón!" la joven comenzó a reírse estrenduosamente, lo cual molestó visiblemente a su amiga.

"Shizuka, tu también?"

"Oh, lo siento Anzu, pero no puedes negar que lo de mapache dormilón es genial" puntualizó la joven, aun tratando de contener la risa, mientras ambas se dirigían esa tarde al restaurante.

"y si no fuera suficiente, me asignó más tareas de castigo, como si no tuviera bastantes, agreguemos el hecho de que esta semana es mi turno de cerrar, así que dime, a qué horas voy a hacerlas?"

"Lo siento por ti amiga" Shizuka la veía con preocupación, temía que se estresara en demasía y peor aun, que se enfermara. Tras unos momentos de silencio quiso externarle su preocupación.

"Te estás presionando mucho Anzu, crees que vale la pena…"

Sin embargo la joven pareció adivinar sus pensamientos "Te aseguro que lo vale Shizuka, te aseguro que lo vale"

Shizuka no quiso insistir, la voz de Anzu se escuchaba más resuelta que nunca.

Al llegar al restaurante dejaron la conversación para después, Ayako y Mina apenas si podían con la ola de clientes que a esa hora se aglutinaban en el restaurante más que a cualquier otra hora del día. Sus miradas imploraban misericordia y momentos después destellaban consuelo al ver que sus compañeras llegaban a auxiliarlas.

Ambas chicas sonrieron, entraron al restaurante, se cambiaron de ropa y salieron a atender a la turba.

"Bien Shizuka, a trabajar"

--------------------------------------

Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Aparentemente fue demasiado puesto que ya había oscurecido. Hubiera seguido descansando, pero un sonido en su estómago le recordó que no había comido nada en un buen rato. Perezosamente se levantó y dirigióse a la puerta y al abrirla notó que todo estaba a oscuras y silencioso.

"Abuelo?"

No hubo respuesta. "_De seguro salió. En fin qué se le va a hacer"_.

Después decidió bajar a la estancia y encender la televisión. La tienda también estaba cerrada y aparentemente no hubo mucho movimiento esa tarde.

Al entrar a la cocina, encontró una nota pegada al refrigerador:

"Fui de compras, regreso más tarde.

Hay comida en el refrigerador. S. M."

"_Bueno, al menos no se olvidó de mi" _el joven sonrió y comenzó a prepararse la cena.

Mientras comía, un comercial anunciando el torneo de Duelo de Moustruos en Nueva York interrumpió el programa que estaba viendo. En el comenzaron a mencionar las atracciones del mismo. Lo curioso fue que él parecía ser la principal:

"_No se pierdan este grandioso torneo por este mismo canal, ya que nuestro excepcional tricampeón ha confirmado su asistencia! A partir del miércoles…"_

Al oír esto el joven casi se ahoga con la comida.

"Así que he confirmado mi asistencia!!?? Ese Otogi me las va a pagar!!" y de un golpe apagó el televisor.

"_Mejor saldré a dar un paseo, a ver si se me quita el coraje"_ el chico tomó su gabardina y salió sin rumbo fijo del lugar.

--------------------------------------

"Bien Anzu, espero encontrar todo bien mañana" enfatizó el dueño del establecimiento al tiempo en que tomaba su abrigo y se retiraba.

"Sí, gracias por preocuparse por la seguridad de su empleada, qué amable de su parte" contestó la joven en tono sarcástico una vez que el dueño se fuera.

"Ay Anzu, no crees que sería mejor si te acompañara?"

"No Shizuka, si algo te pasara, Jono me haría puré, además sólo será por esta semana"

"Sí Shizuka, te aseguro que Anzu estará bien"

"Pero Mina, Anzu estaría sola hasta las once de la noche"

"Sólo faltan tres horas y ya casi no hay clientela para entonces, todo estará tranquilo"

"Sí, estará tan pero tan tranquilo que si te asaltan nadie se daría cuenta"

Anzu palideció al escuchar este comentario.

"Ayako!!!" gritaron Shizuka y Mina.

"Era broma, era broma"

"Pero qué buen momento para tus bromas Ayako. Mira, Anzu, te aseguro que estarás bien, yo me quedé la semana pasada y no hubo ningún problema. Verás que el tiempo pasará rápido". Dijo Mina en tono tranquilizador.

"Y si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme" agregó Shizuka.

"Gracias chicas" Anzu contestó sonriendo ante las muestras de afecto de sus amigas, quienes tomaron sus abrigos y se marcharon del restaurante.

Al transcurrir los minutos, la clientela disminuía considerablemente, hasta que Anzu se quedó completamente sola.

"_Uy, esto sí que da miedo. Afortunadamente, falta poco para irme"_ pensó sintiéndose reconfortada.

Sin embargo, ese sentimiento no duró mucho, ya que en ese momento una persona se acercó al restaurante. Después de que al parecer no se decidía, finalmente optó por entrar y sentarse en una de las mesas cercanas a la barra.

"_Genial, un cliente a quince minutos de cerrar"_

A pesar de su desencanto, Anzu se dirigió hacia aquella mesa para tomar su pedido y así poder mirar con deteinimiento al nuevo cliente: joven, quizá de su misma edad, delgado, con mucho porte, vestido con una gabardina negra que le cubría practicamente todo el cuerpo y tenía puestos unos anteojos negros.

"_Parece salido de la película The Matrix" _pensó Anzu y sonrió de buena gana al imaginárselo "_y con esos anteojos creo que perdió el sol"_

Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era su cabello entre pelirrojo y negro, con mechones dorados en los lados. Claro, sin olvidar el hecho de que era muy apuesto.

"Puedo tomar su orden?" preguntó Anzu con su bloc de pedidos en la mano.

"Solo quiero un café, gracias"

"_Solo un café? Estás en un restaurante de hamburguesas amigo, no en una cafetería"_

"Para tomar aquí o para llevar?"

"_pídelo para llevar, pídelo para llevar_"

"Para tomar aquí por favor"

"_Rayos!"_

"En seguida se lo traigo señor.." "_… papanatas_"

Anzu dirigióse a la barra para preparar el café y de vez en vez volteaba para observar al joven, quien al notar que lo miraba le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, cosa que provocó que la chica se sonrojara y rápidamente volteara hacia otro lado.

"_Bueno, parece que ya se dio cuenta" _pensó el chico al notar la reacción de la joven. _"Sin embargo no estoy de humor para ello"_

Pero lo cierto es que Anzu pensaba en otra cosa, ya que tenía la sensación de conocerlo de alguna parte.

"_Pero, de dónde? Vaya, sí que he estado un poco distraída últimamente"_

Tras meditarlo un instante, decidió no darle importancia al asunto. _"Al fin que tengo demasiadas cosas en qué pensar" _Terminó de preparar el café e imediatamente lo llevó a su mesa.

"Aquí tiene señor" _"y tómeselo rápido que ya me quiero ir"_ después de entregarle el café, la chica dio media vuelta para regresar a la barra.

"Gracias. Oye, por cierto, estás trabajando tú sola?"

Anzu se detuvo en seco al oír la pregunta, de repente le vino a la mente el comentario de Ayako _"estará tan tranquilo de que si te asaltan nadie se daría cuenta" _

La chica palideció, mil pensamientos comenzaron a surcar en su cabeza, de repente las piezas comenzaban a encajar _"viene vestido muy misteriosamente, antes de entrar de seguro quiso saber si había alguien comiendo, y además quién viene a este restaurante a estas horas a pedir sólo un café?"_

"Señorita?"

" _y qué tal si me parece conocido porque lo ví en un anuncio de 'se busca, delincuente peligroso' "_

"Señorita? Se encuentra bien?"

"Este, por qué quiere saber?" Anzu contestó aun sin voltearse.

"Pues sólo me preguntaba, qué hace una linda chica como tú a estas horas y en este restaurante tan solitario?"

Anzu se quedó como congelada con aquel cumplido, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse halagada, pero el miedo pudo más que su instinto de coquetería _"este hombre va a asaltarme!" _

"Ah, pero qué tarde es. Lo siento pero ya vamos a cerrar" en un segundo la joven se quitó el uniforme de mesera, desconectó la máquina de café, cerró las llaves del gas, apagó las luces, tomó su abrigo y ya estaba prácticamente con un pie afuera ante la mirada atónita del chico quien ni siquiera acababa de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

"Haga favor de salir señor" la joven comenzó a arrastrar al muchacho fuera del establecimiento.

"Pero todavía no me termino el café!"

"Puede acabárselo en el camino, le aseguro que con este frío le sabrá más rico"

"Pero tampoco lo he pagado!"

"No se preocupe, va por mi cuenta"

"Pero qué clase de servicio es este?"

"Uno muy bueno a horas normales, señor, así que regrese para entonces, ciao!"

Dicho esto y ya habiendo cerrado el restaurante, Anzu comenzó a dirigirse rápidamente hacia su departamento.

"Espera, un momento por favor" gritó el joven al momento en que la alcanzaba.

"_Ay, ahora qué quiere?" _la chica se detuvo y volteó para mirarlo.

"Ya te dije que yo pago el café"

"No, no es eso, sólo que me pareció que la calle está muy solitaria y…"

Anzu miró hacia los alrededores, con el susto no había notado ese detalle. Obviamente el hecho le preocupó pero sabía que era mejor aparentar lo contrario.

Y?"

"me preguntaba si deseabas que te acompañara hasta tu casa"

"_Ahora sí estoy segura de que me va a asaltar!!"_ Pensó Anzu. Eso ya era el colmo del descaro. O era muy gentil o un delincuente muy astuto, y dadas las circunstancias actuales a la chica le pareció que ganaba la segunda opción.

"No, gracias" y sin decir nada más comenzó a alejarse a toda prisa, dejando al joven algo confundido con esa conducta.

"_No cabe duda de que a cuanto a reacción se refiere, esta chica se lleva el primer premio, y vaya que si he prescenciado reacciones de todo tipo" _sonrió abiertamente y siguió tomando su café.

Unas cuadras más adelante, Anzu aminoró la velocidad de sus pasos, ya estaba algo retirada del restaurante así que podía sentirse más tranquila, al menos por una parte, ya que salió tan de prisa que olvidó una pequeña cosa.

"_Cielos, ahora qué le voy a decir al jefe cuando se de cuenta que no hice el cierre de caja? y deja eso, qué me hará si se entera que corrí a un cliente? " _apesumbrada con ello, la chica no notó que la iban siguiendo. Hasta que oyó una fuerte voz desde atrás.

"Oye preciosa, no quieres acompañarme un rato?"

Anzu volteó para ver de donde salía esa voz, la cual le pertenecía a un sujeto muy alto y corpulento que le sonreía muy maliciosamente.

"Eh, no, gracias" contestó Anzu y retomó la marcha, sin embargo el sujeto la tomó de un brazo jalándola hacia él.

"Auch, suélteme, pero qué se ha creído?" forcejeó en vano la chica.

"Nadie me desprecia, vendrás conmigo quieras o no"

"No! que me suelte le digo"

"No escuchaste que quiere que la sueltes!!!"

Una profunda y varonil voz llegó de repente desde atrás, era de aquél joven del restaurante. Anzu la reconoció de inmediato, no es que la haya memorizado, simplemente era difícil olvidarla.

"Tú no te metas o te parto…" dijo muy enfadado el sujeto quien soltando a la chica se dirigió hacia el recién llegado con el puño listo para impactarse en el rostro.

"_Lo va a matar_!" pensó Anzu, el sujeto fácilmente le doblaba la estatura al muchacho Cerrando los ojos esperó el inminente golpe, golpe que nunca llegó puesto que el sujeto, al ver bien de quién se trataba, detuvo su puño cerca del rostro del joven quien ni siquiera se inmutó.

"Pero si eres tú!!" gritó emocionado ese sujeto e inmediatamente empezó a buscar entre sus bolsillos.

Anzu abrió los ojos, le había extrañado no oír gritos o al menos un 'socorro! Auxilio!', y cual fue su sorpresa al ver la escena que tenía enfrente: aquel hombre, supuestamente peligroso, se encontraba ahora dándole alguna especie de tarjeta o algo por el estilo hacia el joven que la había salvado esbozando una gran sonrisa.

"Me das tu autógrafo?"

"Claro!" contestó de forma muy natural el muchacho.

Ahora Anzu fue la que se quedó sin habla, creía que resultaría destrozado y estaba ahí firmando quien sabe qué cosa a ese hombre.

"_Pero quién rayos es?"_

"Bien, aquí lo tienes" sonriendo, el chico le devolvió la tarjeta al sujeto.

"Mil gracias, por cierto, patéales el trasero en Nueva York" contestó aquel extraño y rápidamente se alejó ignorando por completo a Anzu.

Después de que desapareciera, el chico se acercó a la joven quien yacía arrodillada en el suelo. Gentilmente le ofreció su mano a Anzu para levantarla.

"Estás bien?"

La chica miraba atónita al muchacho sin saber qué decirle.

"No creas que te iba siguiendo, tengo que tomar este mismo camino si es que quiero llegar a mi casa" se apresuró a decir el joven, al tiempo en que se quitaba los anteojos y los guardaba dentro de su gabardina.

Anzu asintió y tomó la mano que le ofrecía. Al levantarse y al estar frente al muchacho pudo darse cuenta de los hermosos ojos color violeta que éste poseía, jamás en su vida había visto unos ojos como esos, los cuales parecían tener un efecto hipnotizador ya que por un instante sintió como si estuviera atrapada en ellos.

Tras reaccionar, se apresuró a agradecerle al joven, aun apenada por lo sucedido "Eh, muchas gracias, y disculpa lo que te hice pasar, además de lo ocurrido en el restaurante, claro"

"oh, no hay problema" el chico sonrió "solo que me queda una pequeña duda"

"y cuál es?"

"ahora sí me permitirás acompañarte?"

Anzu sonrió de buena gana, sentía que ahora podía confiar en aquel joven de ojos violeta y raro cabello "pues si causas el mismo efecto sobre cualquier sujeto desagradable, no tendría por qué negarme"

El chico sonrió de nuevo, en esta ocasión muy abiertamente "de acuerdo, pues vámonos" y ambos jóvenes reanudaron la marcha.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, mientras caminaban sobre las solitarias calles de la ciudad, Anzu no podía dejar de pensar sobre lo sucedido. Tras dudarlo un poco, se atrevió a preguntarle.

"Oye, puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Porsupuesto"

"Sabías que ese sujeto no te golpearía?"

El chico se sorprendió un poco pero le contestó. "Pues, digamos que supuse que no lo haría"

"y por qué no?"

"Ya me ha ocurrido en otras ocasiones y pensé que ésta no sería la excepción" el muchacho contestó de forma muy natural.

Al oír la respuesta, Anzu se quedó aun más confundida. "Pero, por qué te pidió tu firma?"

Ahora el chico no solo se sorprendió sino que la miró muy extrañado "No me digas que no lo sabes"

"saber qué?"

"cómo que qué? Eres una especie de ermitaña o algo así?"

"Claro que no!" contestó Anzu un poco enfadada. En eso se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a su departamento "bueno, si no quieres decírmelo no importa" la joven comenzó a dirigirse hacia la entrada del edificio alejándose del chico, "ah por cierto, gracias por acompañarme"

"Fue un placer Anzu"

La chica palideció, regresó sobre sus pasos y lo encaró "pero cómo sabes mi nombre?"

El joven río ante la reacción de Anzu y se apresuró a aclarar el malentendido "Tranquila, venía escrito en tu uniforme"

Anzu, visiblemente apenada, se disculpó "Oh, es verdad, lo siento, creo que he tenido muchos malentendidos contigo en un rato"

"No te preocupes, de todas formas fue divertido ver la cara que pusiste" contestó el joven guiñándole el ojo.

Anzu se ruborizó y recordó que pasaba por alto un pequeño detalle.

"A propósito, cómo te llamas?"

El joven sonrió abiertamente _"parece que en verdad no lo sabe"_

Acercándose a ella, tomó su brazo y gentilmente depositó un tierno besó en su mano izquierda.

"Mi nombre es Yami Motou"

La joven, sorprendida por el beso, quedó sin habla.

"Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte Anzu, hasta luego" dijo por último y se alejó hasta desaparecer por la oscura calle.

Tras unos breves instantes, la chica suspiró _"ah, con que se llama Yami" _y sin darle mucha importancia al asunto comenzó a subir las escaleras del edificio.

No fue sino hasta que llegó a su departamento cuando el nombre de aquél apuesto joven la hizo reaccionar.

"Acaso dijo Yami Motou!!!"

_Continuará…_

-------------------------

_Bien, eso es todo por ahora, reciban un fuerte abrazo y hasta la próxima!_

------------------------------------------


	3. Sorpresas del destino

¡Holas! Bueno, después de SIGLOS (lo sé, tardé muchísimo en subir esta parte), pude por fin terminar este capítulo, no es que no supiera que hacer con él, sino que simplemente no había tenido tiempo de transcribirlo. ¿No les ha pasado que tienen el capítulo en la mente pero nomás no lo pueden cristalizar?

Ya después de tantos pretextos, vamos con mis adorados reviews¡hemos llegado a más de 20¡Yupi! Se los agradezco mil, y pues vamos a contestarlos:

**Muñequita:** Gracias por tu estrambóticamente buen review! Te agradezco a sí mismo tus comentarios. Así es, Anzu y Tea según son las mismas personas pero como yo tengo un cierto resentimiento a la versión americana de este ánime pues prefiero llamarle por su verdadero nombre, además de que hay ciertas cosas en las que Anzu no se parece en nada a Tea. Uy, espero me hayas comprendido, de todas formas te invito a seguir este fic y que igualmente sea de tu agrado este capítulo. **Gracias por tu review!**

**Chris: **Gracias por considerar bueno y divertido mi fic, para mí un fic debe contener de todo como mencionas o al menos tratar de que tenga un poco de todo, de por sí la vida no sólo es tragedia, o sólo diversión, o sólo romance, es una mezcla bien armonizada ¿no crees? También trata de tomar menos cafeína OO y espero te siga gustando mi fic. **Gracias por tu review!**

**Mystical V: Thanks for you review!**

**TEAXYAMI4EVER: **(Sale Nefti corriendo puesto que la persiguen con un enorme cuchillo ¡Está bien, está bien! Ya lo continué, ahora baja ese chuchillo por fis! XDD )Bueno, después de esta dramatización, te agradezco tus comentarios y que me motives a seguir con mi historia, espero no te desilusione, y sobre todo, no tengas deseos de corretearme con un cuchillo de nuevo hasta el fin del mundo, eh?** Gracias por tu review!**

**Lia-Osaka92: **Te agradezco el que me hayas dejado un comentario sobre mi fic, me agrada que te haya gustado y espero te siga gustando. ¡Por fin lo continué!** Gracias por tu review!**

**Jennyfer S. Lleneri: **Pues aquí estoy para contestar tus preguntas (más vale tarde que nunca :P) y pues no, Yugi no es exactamente el hermano esbirro o perdido de Yami, sería traición decirte lo que ocurre, mejor te invito a que sigas mi fic con este capítulo y el que sigue, ahí todas tus dudas serán contestadas.Gracias por considerar rebueno mi fic. **Gracias por tu review!**

**Miyuki Kobayakawa**: De nada, de nada por hacer fics así:D no, en serio, para mí es un placer dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, (y a mi tiempo libre) y en serio que eres una de las pocas personas que confiesan que les gusta la pareja Yami/Anzu, espero no te decepcione con este capítulo y al contrario, te siga gustando mi fic. **Gracias por tu review!**

**Reiko Navi-san: **Que el perro siga con su wow! Me encanta! Querida Reiko, prometo escribirte pronto un review pero como ya conté ¡simplemente no he tenido tiempo! Voluntad no me falta te lo juro. Bueno, gracias por echarme tantas porras a mi fic y me animes a continuarlo, me alegra que te hayan gustado los encuentros inesperados de la historia, aunque no lo creas hay gente que se conoce así y de peores formas, acerca de la película de Julia Roberts, no la he hecho exactamente igual ya que no tendría chiste, decidí ponerle de mi cosecha en parte porque así es más divertido y porque hasta los mismos personajes, por sus propias características, te lo demandan. Espero saber más de ti y espero te guste este capítulo. **Gracias por tu review!**

**Artemisa I: **La verdad es que yo tampoco tengo idea de donde saco tantas cosas. Me da mucho gusto que te haya encantado¡a mi también me encanta escribir y, sobre todo, me encantan sus reviews! Te agradezco tu comentario lo cual me motiva a seguir con la historia. ¡Te cuidas también!** Gracias por tu review!**

**Shadowhao: **Sí, tienes razón, hasta el final Anzu se le prendió el foco, pero compréndela, tiene muchas cosas en qué pensar, y ¡después tendrá aún más! Te agradezco tu comentario y espero te guste este capítulo.** Gracias por tu review!**

**Kaori Asamiya: **¡Compartimos nuestro gusto por el ADORADO Yami! Simplemente es el mejor y más guapo chico. Jeje bueno, dejaré de babear para contestar tu review. Antes que nada gracias por considerarme una buena escritora y que escribo maravillosamente, ahora puedo morir tranquila, XD y eso de que te haya gustado el fic a pesar de que no te gusta la pareja aquí expuesta es un doble triunfo. Como ya había dicho antes, Anzu (o Tea como quieran llamarla) no me cae ni bien ni mal, pero, aceptémoslo, fue la más próxima en tener alguna relación con el lindo Yami, y como soy algo mala en crear OC y sobre todo para él pues me conformo con esta chica. Y querida Kaori ¡a ti también te debo Reviews! Te pido paciencia y comprensión, como le escribí a Reiko, tiempo me falta, voluntad no. Por lo pronto te invito a seguir con el fic esperando no decepcionarte. **Gracias por tu review!**

**MesuNeko: **Hello again my darlings!Tienen razón, Anzu¿estabas dormida o qué? Bueno, considerando que tenía que cerrar un poco antes de media noche pues es hasta cierto punto comprensible, pero¡estaba ante Yami! Cualquiera se despertaría al estar en frente de él ¿no creen? XDD Les agradezco el que consideren el planteamiento de mis personajes, tanto reales como inventados, muy interesantes, me gusta darles cierto sentido, después de todo, los fics son ellos y sólo ellos. Mil gracias por sus porras, me motivan a seguir con mucho entusiasmo. **Gracias por tu review!**

**Yami-Areliss: **Antes que nada¡me encanta tu nick! Por razones que quizá después te cuente. Jeje, bueno, me fascina que te emociones por leer un fic mío, es tan gratificante! Mil gracias, espero no te decepcione este capítulo.** Gracias por tu review!**

**La princesa Osiris: **Holas! Tienes razón, Anzu es muy descuidada, pero también muy afortunada! Y espero este capítulo te guste más que el segundo y que el cuarto te guste más que el tercero y así consecutivamente. Te agradezco tu comentario.** Gracias por tu review!**

**Belzer: **Holas querida! En serio veo que te sorprendí por la forma en que Yami se quitó de encima a ese sujeto, pero aún así Yami sabe artes marciales solo que no los quiso desperdiciar con ese sujeto. Me agrada que sigas tan de cerca mi fic, y, sobre todo, la profundidad que he querido imprimirles a los personajes, es lindo saberlo. Gracias igualmente por tus buenos deseos y aun más te agradezco tus deseos de navidad y año nuevo, espero que la hayas pasado igual de super con tus seres queridos. Espero que este capítulo no te decepcione**. Gracias por tu review!**

Y ahora sí, continuemos con el capítulo.

**

* * *

**

**Un lugar llamado Domino City**

**Capítulo 3. Sorpresas del destino**

"¡Acaso dijo Yami Motou? No puede ser" Anzu bajó las escaleras en la mitad del tiempo en que había tardado en subirlas. Al llegar a la calle, miró hacia ambos lados, pero ésta se encontraba totalmente desierta, ya no había rastros de aquel joven.

"_Ay Dios¿qué tal si fue un fantasma?"_ Se dijo la castaña aun sin dar crédito a lo que le había pasado. Sin embargo, el aún cálido beso en su mano izquierda le recordó lo real que fue todo aquello.

"_¿Así que a quien confundí de ladrón, corrí del restaurante, me salvó y encima acusé de espía fue al famoso Yami Motou?_ _¡Estupendo Anzu! Sí que la hiciste esta vez¡debí de haber parecido una tonta!" _La chica suspiró resignada y regresó a su departamento dispuesta a ya no darle más vueltas al asunto.

Como siempre, fue directamente a su habitación con la enorme pila de papeles esperándola cada noche, sin verle un fin aparente. Decidió no adelantar nada de tareas, en esta ocasión fue un día más atareado de lo normal, lleno de sorpresas inesperadas, sobre todo al final. Al llegar a este punto la imagen de ese chico nuevamente surcó su mente negándose a irse; parecía que, de repente, alguien había colocado un post it en su cabeza evitando que pensara en algo más o que hubiera algo que la distrajera. Y una idea ocupó su pensamiento, pero la rechazó en el instante mismo en que se generó _"De todas formas ¿qué probabilidades tengo de volverlo a ver?" _pensó un poco desilusionada. Se cambió de ropa y metióse a la cama dispuesta a dormir con un solo propósito para el día siguiente_ "De seguro para mañana ya habré olvidado todo" _

Pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo quitarse la imagen de ese joven de la cabeza, ni siquiera a la mañana siguiente en la escuela, donde se halló a sí misma con la mirada perdida viendo hacia el cielo desde su asiento.

"Así que era Yami Motou" se dijo, sin querer en voz alta y sin darle importancia a su acompañante.

"¿Qué dijiste Anzu?"

"¿Eh?"

"Te hice una pregunta pero contestaste algo extraño"

"Ah, este, no Jonouichi, sólo me acordé de algo¿qué era lo que me estabas diciendo?"

"Te pregunté cómo te fue anoche"

"¿Anoche¿Qué podría tener de especial anoche¿alguien te dijo algo?" la chica contestó en un solo respiro y tragó saliva nerviosamente.

"Oye, tranquila¿no me contaste que estarías hasta cerrar el restaurante?" el rubio suspiró, Anzu era despistada pero esa mañana parecía estar más distraída de lo normal. Tantas obligaciones podrían haber terminado por aturdirla.

"Oh, sí, es cierto. Pues aparte de haber cometido uno que otro error insignificante, no hubo nada del otro mundo, te lo aseguro" Anzu dejó escapar una risita nerviosa ya que no estaba segura de contarle lo que había sucedido.

"Bueno, si tú lo dices, sólo espero que entre tantas ocupaciones no hayas olvidado lo de éste sábado"

"Ah, lo del sábado... lo del sábado..." Ahora sí la había agarrado en curva, tras unos instantes en los que intentó recordar o tratar de adivinar a qué rayos se refería, tuvo que admitir que no tenía ni idea. "Este¿qué hay el sábado?"

"¡Ahora sí me estás preocupando Anzu¿no me digas que olvidaste el cumpleaños de Shizuka?" Jono puso una mirada de enojo, ya que se trataba de su hermana menor a la que era muy unido, por lo que Anzu no tardó en tranquilizarlo.

"¡Pero por supuesto que no! Fue una broma Jono¿crees que olvidaría ese día especialmente tratándose de mi mejor amiga?" la joven río, lo cierto es que lo olvidó por completo, junto con el regalo de cumpleaños. _"Lo bueno es que aún tengo tiempo para comprarlo" _pensó la joven aún riéndose.

Jono asintió no muy convencido "Menos mal, aunque..."

"¡Jono¿Ya supiste la noticia?" el chico rubio fue interrumpido por Honda quien llegaba al salón de clases.

"¿Que Anzu amaneció más dormida de lo habitual? Eso ya no es noticia"

"¡Tonto!" Anzu dio un fuerte pisotón al rubio por el comentario, cosa que provocó que éste gritara y empezará a cojear.

"¡AUCH! Sí que eres mala" quejóse el chico.

"¿Y de qué noticia hablas Honda?"

"De esto" el joven de cabello castaño puso sobre el pupitre de Anzu una revista, cuya portada hizo estremecer a la chica al reconocer la imagen del famoso duelista en una pose que mostraba el disco de duelo usado en los torneos.

"¿Ya..Ya..Yami Motou?"

"Así es, aquí viene todo lo relacionado al último torneo en Europa, donde obviamente, fue campeón, vienen además estrategias, perfiles, duelos..."

Anzu ya no prestaba mucha atención a su amigo, puesto que se entretuvo hojeando la revista y admirando la gran cantidad de fotografías del joven duelista.

"_No cabe duda de que el chico es fotogénico, aunque en persona se ve mucho mejor" _pensó la chica, sin poder evitar un pequeño sonrojo.

"Todo eso lo sé Honda, así que¿cuál es la gran noticia?" preguntó el chico rubio ya repuesto del fuerte pisotón propinado por Anzu.

"¡Que el torneo mundial empieza en un mes!"

"¿El torneo mundial¿Así que irá a defender su título?"

"Así es amigo, asistirán todos los mejores duelistas del mundo, y ya sabes a qué me refiero" al decir esto último, Honda dio un ligero codazo a Jono sonriendo maliciosamente.

"¡Que ella también irá¡Yahooo!" Gritó Jono emocionado "Ya no puedo esperar¿y en dónde será ésta vez?"

"En Nueva York según tengo entendido, así que Motou ya debe estar ahí preparándose"

"No creo que en verdad esté en Nueva York en estos momentos" interrumpió Anzu dejando sorprendidos a sus amigos, ya que ella no solía opinar sobre ese tema y prefería mantenerse al margen.

"¿Y cómo es que estás tan segura¿acaso sabes algo?" Dijieron ambos chicos al unísono y mirándola incrédulos.

"Este, este... pues... yo..." La joven se sintió acorralada, no sabía bien qué responder y tampoco sabía si era prudente contarles que lo había visto en la ciudad hacía apenas unas horas. Afortunadamente, en ese momento entró el profesor de historia al salón de clases provocando que todo el mundo se dirigiera a sus respectivos pupitres, pero al mismo tiempo cachó a Anzu con la revista aún en sus manos.

"Vaya, vaya, ayer no prestó atención a mi clase pero bien que se entretiene con este tipo de - digámoslo de esta manera-, publicaciones¿no es verdad, Señorita Masaki?".

"Pero... yo...ni es.."

"Así que si quiere leerla más a gusto ¿por qué no lo hace afuera? Le aseguro que allí nadie la molestará" Dijo el profesor señalando hacia el pasillo. A Anzu no le quedó más alternativa que obedecer lo que ya parecía una costumbre en esa clase, sabía que eran peor las excusas por muy ciertas que éstas sean.

"_Bueno, al menos no le quitó mi revista" _pensó Honda suspirando de alivio.

* * *

"_El número que ha marcado se encuentra fuera del área de servicio, favor de intentar más tarde"_

"Caramba, llevo marcando durante horas, pues ¿dónde diablos se encuentra Otogi¿en la luna?" Yami colgó furioso el teléfono del cual no se había despegado en toda la mañana y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá. "Es gracioso, me pasó la vida intentando quitármelo de encima y ahora que lo busco simplemente desaparece" dijo el chico mientras jugueteaba con uno de los cojines.

"Si estás tan urgido de hablar con él¿por qué no vas a verlo personalmente? Los jóvenes de ahora se complican de más la vida" dijo el abuelo mientras disfrutaba de una humeante taza de café.

"¿Y arriesgarme a que no me permitan regresar tanto él como esos odiosos publicistas? Ni pensarlo".

"Bueno, en ese caso busca algo en qué entretenerte, deberías salir a algún lugar a despejar tu mente, yo que sé"

"¿Bromeas¿Recuerdas lo que pasó cuando simplemente quise ir a comprar el periódico? El dueño del establecimiento no pudo disimular su asombro y comenzó a murmurar y a señalar tanto hacia donde estaba yo como hacia una fotografía mía de una revista a cuanta alma se le ocurría pasar por ahí, tuve que irme prácticamente corriendo antes de que se empezara a juntar la gente". Respondió el chico dejando salir un suspiro de resignación.

"Entonces¿por qué en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo no me ayudas con el inventario de la tienda?" El anciano le dio al joven una gran lista con los productos del negocio.

"Qué tentadora oferta, pero qué remedio" Yami frunció el ceño, pero al final decidió aceptar, de todas formas necesitaba distraerse en algo.

"Por cierto¿dónde fuiste anoche? Cuando regresé de las compras no estabas aquí"

"Pues si no te hubieras quedado dormido te habrías enterado"

"Qué esperabas, no acostumbro desvelarme, pero ahora soy todo oídos" dicho esto se acomodó en el sillón contiguo al sofá, dispuesto a escuchar la historia.

Yami le contó al anciano lo acontecido la noche anterior sin omitir detalle alguno, sobre todo la parte ocurrida en el restaurante de hamburguesas.

"Jajajajaja¿así que te corrió del restaurante? Eso debí haberlo visto" el abuelo río de buena gana al imaginarse la escena.

"Bueno, al menos el café me salió gratis" contestó el pelirrojo también riéndose al recordar lo sucedido.

"Y no me digas que no sabía que..."

"¿Qué era yo? Pues, no, resultó que en verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Al principio creí que era algo extraña pero resultó ser simpática"

"Después de que la ayudaste, quién no lo sería. Por cierto, creo que te arriesgaste un poco. Tuviste suerte de que ese tipo te reconociera"

"¿Por qué suerte?" el joven contestó haciendo una pequeña mueca de disgusto "Sabes que sé defensa personal" añadió con un movimiento propio de algún arte marcial, a lo que el abuelo sólo se encogió de hombros y llevó su taza de café de vuelta a la cocina, mientras Yami se dirigía hacia los estantes para comenzar el inventario. Tras una breve pausa, el anciano preguntó:

"¿Y era bonita?"

"¿Qué?" contestó Yami parándose en seco.

"Que si era bonita"

"¡Pero qué cosas preguntas abuelo! Eso no era lo importante" el chico se ruborizó levemente.

El anciano se dirigió hacia él sonriendo pícaramente y notando el rubor en sus mejillas "Yami¿lo era o no?" insistió nuevamente.

"Pues, sí, muy bonita en realidad. Tenía unos ojos azules muy profundos y una linda sonrisa y..."

"Pero eso no era lo importante ¿eh?" Sugoroku le guiñó el ojo, provocando que el joven se sonrojara nuevamente y tratara de mirar hacia otra parte.

"No estoy ciego, tenía que darme cuenta ¿no crees?"

"Jajaja, como digas" desistió el abuelo "mejor apresúrate con ese inventario, casanova" y se alejó no sin antes darle un pequeño coscorrón al chico, después salió a barrer el patio como de costumbre.

Yami sonrió con ese gesto, y aun más al recordar a aquella despistada, pero linda joven de la noche anterior.

"También tenía un lindo nombre abuelo: Anzu"

* * *

"¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de burlarte Ayako?"

"Sí, sobre todo si ya transcurrieron dos días después de eso¿verdad Anzu?"

"Sí Shizuka, pero creo que mientras más siga Mina regañando a Ayako, ésta vuelve a acordar lo que les conté y vuelve a reírse, Mina la regaña de nuevo y así se repite como un círculo vicioso"

"Oh, lo siento Anzu" dijo Ayako apenas conteniendo la risa "pero es que me parece comiquísimo eso que nos contaste que pasó".

"No le veo lo gracioso por ningún lado Ayako, considerando la regañiza que el jefe le propinó a Anzu después de que no hizo el cierre de caja"

"Pero Mina, no me refiero a eso, sino al hecho de imaginarme el rostro del cliente después de que lo corrió del restaurante" dicho esto la joven volvió a estallar en carcajadas "pobre, ni siquiera debió esperarlo".

Anzu suspiró resignada, había decidido contarles lo sucedido a sus amigas, omitiendo la identidad del joven por obvias razones, después de todo necesitaba desahogarse acerca de lo sucedido. Pero ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse pues ya era tema de conversación muy recurrente.

Trató de verle el lado positivo, después de todo, ese día era merecedor de ser disfrutado ya que había salido temprano de la escuela, motivo por el cual todas había decidido tomar un pequeño paseo antes de dirigirse hacia el restaurante.

"Sí, quizás fue gracioso pero no deberías recordárselo a cada momento"

"Shizuka tiene razón, sobre todo si eres culpable en parte por lo sucedido"

"¿Yo? Mira Mina, no recuerdo haber sacado a nadie a patadas del restaurante por lo que no soy para nada responsable de ello"

"¿Ah no¿y quién le metió todas esas ideas locas en la cabeza acerca del asalto y cosas así a Anzu?"

"Chicas, ya es suficiente" interrumpió Anzu, ya cansada del asunto "no es necesario que comencemos una pelea por esa pequeñez, por cierto¿quién dijo que lo saqué a patadas, Ayako?"

"Tranquila, era sólo una expresión" la chica se apresuró a aclarar el malentendido.

"Sólo dime una cosa" preguntó tras una larga pausa de silencio del grupo y sin interrumpir su andar "¿era guapo?"

Anzu sintió estremecerse ante la pregunta de la chica gordita.

"Es cierto Anzu, debo admitir que ahora Ayako hizo una buena pregunta ya que no nos has dicho cómo era la víctima" insistió en ésta ocasión Mina mientras que tanto Shizuka como Ayako la miraban expectantes.

Sin más remedio, Anzu tuvo que empezar a detallarles su físico, pensando muy bien lo que iba a decir "pues, era joven, delgado, no muy alto, con porte y...no...no era muy guapo que digamos"

"¿Y si no era guapo entonces por qué te ruborizas?"

"¡Pues por la pena que me da de haberle hecho eso¿contenta Shizuka?" contestó Anzu alzando un poco la voz. Las tres jóvenes se quedaron congeladas ante la inusitada reacción de la chica. Anzu no solía ser tan explosiva.

Al darse cuenta de su reacción se apresuró a disculparse.

"Lo siento chicas, sólo olvidemos el asunto ¿quieren? Les aseguro que no era nadie importante" en ese momento pasaron frente a una tienda de electrónicos donde los televisores sintonizaban el comercial anunciando el torneo mundial de Duelo de Monstruos, junto con imágenes de aquél chico. En el edificio contiguo empezaban a colocar un enorme anuncio acerca de la última expansión del juego donde sobresalía el rostro del chico. Era irónico, parecía que todo el mundo conspiraba para evitar que lo olvidase. De repente, lo veía en todas partes aún en contra de su voluntad.

"Nadie importante" repitió la frase, más que para sus amigas, para ella misma.

"Tienes razón Anzu, lo siento" dijo Ayako, ahora más seriamente, seguida por Mina y Shizuka. Después el grupo siguió su marcha sin prisa, ya que era aun temprano.

Shizuka y Ayako se adelantaron un poco, dejando atrás a Mina y a Anzu. Shizuka parecía haberle contado un chiste a Ayako ya que ésta reía de buena gana "no puedo creer que Jono hiciera eso" fue lo único que alcanzaban a escucharle.

"Así que volviste a inscribirte al concurso" dijo Mina, intentando tener conversación con su amiga.

"Así es" contestó la castaña con una gran sonrisa "sabes que es uno de mis días favoritos del año, aparte de mi cumpleaños, claro, tanto que ya tengo en mente mi coreografía"

"Ya veo" dijo Mina sonriendo al ver la expresión de alegría en el rostro de su amiga "y hablando de cumpleaños ¿qué le compraste a Shizuka? Mencionó la joven bajando la voz para que la susodicha pelirroja no las escuchara.

Anzu detuvo de repente su marcha. Por supuesto que no lo había comprado y recordó que si no lo hacía precisamente en ese instante, ya no tendría tiempo después.

"¡Es cierto Mina¿cómo pude olvidarlo de nuevo?"

"¿No lo has comprado aún? Sí que estás distraída, es inc..." la chica ya no pudo decir más ya que Anzu le había tapado la boca con la mano.

"¡Dilo más fuerte Mina que no te escucharon en la Patagonia!" protestó Anzu después de apartar su mano.

"Lo siento Anzu, pero ¿qué piensas hacer entonces?"

"Pues ir a buscarlo en este momento, nos vemos en el restaurante" dijo Anzu al tiempo en que corría hacia la dirección opuesta.

Shizuka y Ayako voltearon en ese instante sólo para ver a Anzu correr en forma intempestiva.

"Pero ¿a dónde diablos va con tanta prisa?" –preguntó Ayako consternada.

"Pues... creo que al baño" respondió Mina sin habérsele ocurrido otra cosa mejor.

"¿Al baño?" repitió Shizuka incrédula.

"Oigan... cuando hay necesidad..." Mina objetó ante las miradas atónitas de sus amigas y siguió su trayecto.

* * *

En realidad ese era un día más aburrido de lo normal, no había habido ningún cliente en todo la mañana y parecía que seguiría así el resto del día. Ante el décimo quién sabe qué bostezo, Sugoroku parecía resignado a volver a cerrar la tienda más temprano de lo habitual. Ante esa situación no pudo evitar pensar en lo triste que sería el cerrarla para siempre.

Sus pensamientos sólo fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la campanilla de la puerta de entrada.

"_Al fin, un cliente" _pensó el anciano al ver a la joven de cabello castaño que acababa de entrar al pequeño establecimiento, la cual parecía bastante agitada ya que se apoyaba en sus rodillas y respiraba rápidamente.

"¿Le puedo ayudar en algo señorita? Preguntó el anciano acercándose a ella.

"Este...sí...yo..." Anzu apenas si podía respirar, había corrido sin saber exactamente hacia donde y lo primero que encontró fue esa tienda, la cual creyó podría ayudarle. Tras recuperar el aliento se incorporó y así pudo ver de frente al anciano quien le pareció tremendamente parecido a alguien. _"Genial" _-pensó- _"ahora lo veo en un anciano"._

"¿Me decía señorita?" preguntó Sugoroku algo extrañado por la mirada inquisitiva de aquella joven.

"Oh, sí,disculpe. ¿Tendrá artículos para regalo?" respondió Anzu recordando el motivo principal que la había llevado hasta ahí.

"Pues, si no se ha dado cuenta señorita, esta es una tienda de juegos" el anciano respondió mientras le mostraba a grandes rasgos el establecimiento.

Anzu examinó el lugar. Era cierto, había productos acerca de todo tipo de juegos que pudiera imaginarse: como juegos de mesa, rompecabezas tradicionales y tridimensionales, acertijos, y, por supuesto, cartas del duelo de monstruos.

"Pero, quizá haya algo que le sirva si va hacia esa esquina" continúo el anciano señalando la parte más retirada de la tienda, la cual estaba rodeada de enormes y altos estantes "ahí tenemos mercancía variada, puede ser que encuentre lo que busque"

"Eh...gracias" respondió Anzu dirigiéndose dudosamente hacia ese sitio, en realidad había pensado en irse, pero no perdía nada en revisar. Quizá encontraría algo interesante.

Y vaya si lo encontraría.

Tras darle un vistazo a lo que había expuesto, sus ojos se posaron en un lindo pendiente que nunca había visto antes.

"Qué bonito" exclamó mientras admiraba el collar "quisiera saber qué es y cuál será su costo"

"Se llama cartouche y te cuesta 20 yens" una repentina voz, la cual le pareció bastante familiar, la sacó de sus dudas.

Anzu volteó hacia ambos lados y no vio a nadie cerca. _"Bien Anzu, ahora oyes voces" _pensó la joven.

"Aquí arriba" volvió a decir aquella voz, provocando que Anzu levantara la vista, solo para ver a un chico sosteniendo un block y parado en lo más alto de una escalera, la cual se apoyaba en el estante de enfrente, haciendo lo que parecía ser unas anotaciones. Después de dejar el block en el estante, bajó rápidamente hacia donde estaba la chica.

"¡Pero si es la pequeña ermitaña!" exclamó el joven al reconocer a la muchacha.

Anzu no podía ni hablar al ver quién estaba enfrente de ella. Era el mismo chico del restaurante sólo que ahora vestía unos jeans azules y una playera negra que dejaba desnudos su brazos.

"Ya sabía que esa voz se me hacía conocida" prosiguió el chico esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

"¿Ya... Ya...Yami Motou¿pero qué haces aquí?" contestó al fin Anzu.

"¿Por qué? No me digas que ahora piensas correrme de mi propia casa"dijo Yami sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

"¡Ya te dije que fue un accidente y creo que ya te había ofrecido disculpas con anterioridad!" la castaña olvidó por un instante el desconcierto "y por cierto¿a quien llamas ermitaña chico Matrix? Te recuerdo que mi nombre es..."

"Anzu" la interrumpió Yami mientras ponía un dedo sobre sus labios obligándola a no decir más mientras sonreía pícaramente "¿cómo podía olvidarlo?"

La chica se ruborizó, no creía que él recordara su nombre.

"Oigan¿qué pasa aquí?" al oír la discusión, Sugoroku se acercó con cierta curiosidad hacia donde estaban ambos jóvenes.

"Nada señor, sólo estaba por irme" respondió tajante Anzu mientras dejaba el pendiente en su lugar y dando media vuelta se disponía a dejar la tienda hasta que Yami tomó suavemente de su mano, obligándola a detenerse.

"Oye, suéltame, tengo que irme" dijo la joven con cierto enfado.

"Espera por favor, perdona lo que te dije, no fue mi intención insultarte de ninguna forma"

"Disculpa aceptada, ahora déjame ir"

"Pero si viniste en busca de un regalo¿no es así? Pues puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo, si gustas" insistió el joven aun sin soltarla.

Ante la insistencia del joven y a sabiendas de que necesitaba comprar algo para su amiga, Anzu terminó por ceder y aceptar la propuesta del chico.

"Disculpen si interrumpo pero ¿Ahora sí me pueden decir qué carambas pasa aquí?" reclamó el anciano quien parecía simple espectador de lo ocurrido entre ambos jóvenes.

"Oh, es cierto. Abuelo, te presento a la chica que conocí en el restaurante, Anzu..."

"Mazaki" prosiguió la joven con una leve inclinación, sabiendo que Yami no conocía su apellido.

"Sugoroku Motou, es un placer conocer a la chica que le dio su merecido a mi nieto" contestó el anciano haciendo igualmente una pequeña inclinación.

Apenada, Anzu ahora conocía el parentesco entre ambos, y notó que Yami tampoco resistió la tentación de contar lo ocurrido hacía dos días en el restaurante.

"_Si esto sigue así, pronto será noticia nacional" _pensó la chica imaginándose los titulares de los periódicos: _"Chica paranoica hace ridículo frente a famoso duelista"_

"Y bien" dijo Yami interrumpiendo sus pensamientos "¿piensas dar como regalo el pendiente?"

Anzu recordó aquel collar que tanto le gustó, pero también recordó el precio que le había dicho el chico y no llevaba dicha cantidad de dinero "Este, pues no lo creo, ya que sólo tengo 10 yens" contestó nerviosamente.

"Ya veo" dijo en esta ocasión el anciano "y dime ¿a tu amigo le gusta jugar el Duelo de Monstruos?"

"Es amiga" contestó la chica "y aunque no es experta, parece que sigue de muy de cerca este juego" continuó recordando las veces que Shizuka llegaba a discutir con su hermano cuál estrategia sería mejor cuando éste jugaba con Honda.

"¡Perfecto! Entonces quizá tengo algo que te interesará jovencita" dijo algo emocionado el abuelo y pidiendo que lo siguiera a la recepción.

Yami se unió a ellos y dirigiéndose a Anzu, mientras el abuelo buscaba entre la mercancía, le preguntó: "y dime¿a ti también te gusta el juego?

Anzu no sabía qué contestar ya que temía decepcionarlo, pero también sabía que era mejor decir la verdad y ser honesta con sus gustos. "En realidad no, en primera porque me parece aburrido y en segunda porque no entiendo bien a bien las reglas de este juego"

"Ah, ya veo" Yami se sorprendió ante la sinceridad de la joven, en otras ocasiones se había topado con chicas que solo le decían lo que él quería oír. Ella, en cambio, parecía ser distinta a cualquier otra.

"¡Listo, lo encontré!" En eso, el abuelo salió con un gesto de victoria y con un sobre del Duelo de Monstruos en sus manos. Anzu se acercó con curiosidad mientras el anciano abría dicho sobre. Al sacar su contenido la chica se sorprendió al reconocer la imagen de la carta.

"¡Es el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos!" (N/A mi carta favorita :P) exclamó la chica al tener la carta en sus manos y ante el desconcierto de Yami.

"Creí que no sabías mucho de este juego" mencionó el chico.

"Bueno, no se necesita ser una experta para saber de esta carta, es una de las más raras y cotizadas" contestó Anzu, lo cierto es que hasta hace poco que tenía conocimiento de esa carta, todo gracias a la revista de Honda y al mucho tiempo libre que tuvo tras verse obligada a salir de la clase de Historia.

"Así es jovencita, es Ojos Rojos, como mejor se le conoce" dijo el anciano con una gran sonrisa "y este es tu día de suerte ya que sólo por hoy la carta cuesta únicamente 10 yens"

Anzu no podía creerlo, por lo que había leído en dicha revista aquella carta no costaba menos de 80 yens.

"¿En serio puedo llevármela?"

"¡Claro!" añadió Sugoroku guiñándole el ojo.

"Oh, no, no podría" Anzu sintió mucha vergüenza, apenas si conocía a aquel amable anciano por lo que consideró un abuso aceptar ese ofrecimiento.

"Vamos, acéptala, tómalo como una compensación por lo que te hice pasar hace rato" en esta ocasión fue Yami quien insistió, terminando por convencer a la joven.

"Muchas gracias" Anzu sonrió en modo de agradecimiento y le dio al anciano los 10 yens que traía.

"No tienes que agradecer, para nosotros es un placer el haber podido ayudarte" dijo Yami mientras miraba a su abuelo el cual asintió sonriendo.

"Por cierto" continuó el joven "ya que me dijiste que no entendías las reglas, con gusto yo puedo sacarte de dudas"

"Oh no" a Anzu ya le parecía demasiado después de que prácticamente le habían regalado esa carta "ya es algo tarde así que mejor..."

"Pero si no nos tardamos nada" la interrumpió Yami mientras la conducía a un pequeña sala que estaba detrás del mostrador."Espera un momento, ahorita vuelvo" concluyó al tiempo que Anzu se sentaba en uno de los sofás de aquella estancia.

Sin más remedio, Anzu optó por tomarlo con calma, después de todo no perdía nada si aprendía algo sobre ese juego, y -quién iba a decirlo-, en manos del mismísimo, guapo y famoso Yami Motou.

Tras ruborizarse un poco, empezó a examinar el lugar; la sala, aunque pequeña, resultaba acogedora, había tres sillones alrededor de un televisor de regular tamaño y en medio de todo, una linda mesa de madera. Pero lo que más capturó su atención fue que en el centro de dicha mesa sobresalía una fotografía que no parecía reciente. Ésta mostraba a tres personas: dos adultos y un pequeño niño, los cuales parecían estar en una sala de espera de algún aeropuerto. Anzu notó inmediatamente que los adultos eran una pareja por la forma en que se abrazaban, el hombre era alto, muy delgado, algo pecoso, pelirrojo y de ojos violeta, la mujer era muy hermosa, de largo y abundante cabello rubio, ojos azules y de linda sonrisa. Pero a quien tenía abrazando fue lo que más le llamó la atención. La señora abrazaba a un niño no mayor de 5 o 6 años el cual era tremendamente parecido a Yami, aunque la forma de los ojos era distinta. Quería salir de su duda preguntándole al abuelo de éste, pero notó que estaba ocupado en una llamada telefónica.

En ese momento entró el chico con una caja y dentro de ella una gran cantidad de cartas, quiso externarle su duda pero temió cometer una imprudencia. "Bueno, comencemos", dijo el joven mientras retiraba la fotografía de la mesa y la colocaba arriba del televisor, ya que necesitaba espacio para colocar el tablero de los jugadores.

Anzu decidió olvidar el asunto y atender las indicaciones de Yami. Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco empezó a involucrarse en aquel juego, en parte porque en verdad parecía divertido y en parte debido a la forma de explicar del chico. Con gran paciencia, conocimiento y pasión -muestras de su gusto por el juego- le iba mostrando a Anzu en lo que consistía el Duelo de Monstruos. La chica recordó las veces que le había hecho perder la paciencia a Jonouichi cada vez que éste intentaba explicarle, ya seáse falta de interés por parte de ella o por la manera tan mala de enseñar de Jonouichi, algo que tanto Honda como Shizuka le recalcaban al rubio.

El tiempo pasó sin que Anzu reparara en ello, estaba absorta tanto en el juego que estaba aprendiendo como en disfrutar de la compañía de aquel chico, el cual también parecía disfrutar el estar con ella ya que reía de buena gana cada vez que Anzu hacía una buena jugada y llegaba a bajarle puntos. Hasta que Sugoroku los interrumpió, ya que les llevaba un plato de sopa a cada uno.

"Deben estar hambrientos después de tanto jugar" les dijo, dejando los platos en la mesa.

"Muchas gracias, pero no debería de molestarse" contestó Anzu aun más apenada ante el gesto amable del anciano, mientras que Yami empezaba a comer gustoso su sopa.

"No es molestia, además ya es algo tarde, ya pasan de las cuatro..."

"¡CÓMO QUE YA PASAN DE LAS CUATRO?" El gritó de Anzu hizo que casi Yami se ahogara con la sopa y comenzara a toser, Sugoroku lo auxilió dándole sendos golpes en la espalda.

"Ay, lo siento, pero ¡me van a despedir!" dijo la chica y salió corriendo del lugar, despareciendo de la vista en pocos segundos.

Sugoroku y Yami –ya repuesto – se miraron atónitos ante lo que acababa de pasar.

"Vaya, tu amiga sí que es extraña" el anciano fue el primero en hablar.

"Te lo dije abuelo¿y sabes qué es lo más feo del caso?"

"¿Qué casi me obligas a cobrar tu seguro de vida¿O que tendré que reconsiderar el comprarme un marcapasos?

"No" contestó Yami sonriendo ante el sentido del humor de su abuelo, y señaló hacia donde estuvo Anzu en la mesa del centro "¡olvidó la carta de Ojos Rojos!"

* * *

"¡Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta...!"

"Oh, vamos Anzu, llevas diciéndote eso todo el tiempo que llevamos trabajando, sólo te descontaron una hora de tu salario por llegar casi una hora tarde, pudo ser peor considerando el genio con el que ha estado últimamente el jefe"

"No es eso Mina, sino que ¡no traje el regalo para Shizuka!" musitó Anzu aprovechando que tanto Ayako como Shizuka se encontraban ocupadas atendiendo a unos clientes.

"¿Qué¿Entonces qué estuviste haciendo las casi dos horas?"

"Comprando el regalo, sólo que lo olvidé en el mismo lugar donde lo compré"

Mina no cabía del asombro al notar la magnitud de distracción de su amiga "Pero ¿cómo pasó?"

"Una larga historia" Anzu suspiró, lo que le había pasado ese día era digno de Ripley por lo que decidió tampoco contárselo ni a Mina ni a las otras chicas

"¿Y si regresas a la tienda donde lo compraste? Seguro lo entenderán y te darán el regalo"

"Ese no es el problema Mina, sino que no recuerdo en donde está esa dichosa tienda"

"Vaya Anzu, ahora sí que lo he oído todo"

"¿Qué esperabas? Entré a la primera tienda que encontré y no supe ni por donde había corrido, por lo que tendré que pedirte que lo compres por mí, ya que definitivamente no tendré tiempo para hacerlo"

"Claro Anzu, si quieres mañana vemos eso, pero mejor ve a atender a aquél cliente que desde hace rato pide que lo atiendan y creo que ya está perdiendo la paciencia" dijo Mina señalando una mesa situada en una esquina del restaurante.

"Sí, seguro" suspiró Anzu con desgana y se acercó a dicha mesa a escribir la orden. Dicho cliente, para colmo, le daba a su hijo tres cartas del Duelo de Monstruos. _"Esto debe ser una chiste" _pensó Anzu a lo que parecía ser una broma más del destino.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, hasta que, como debía de ser esa semana, Anzu se quedó sola en el restaurante para cerrarlo. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba menos nerviosa debido a un enorme bat que secretamente guardaba debajo de la barra, y el cual estaba dispuesta a usar, aunque deseaba nunca tener la necesidad de ello.

A menos de media hora de cerrar y mientras lavaba los últimos trastes que había en el fregadero, una persona entró en el restaurante, se sentó en la barra, precisamente detrás de ella y permaneció en silencio.

Viendo que aquel cliente no pensaba abrir la boca, Anzu tuvo que tomar la iniciativa, y sin dejar de lavar los platos, preguntó "Dígame ¿qué le puedo servir?"

"¿Me podría dar una hamburguesa sencilla, por favor? Ya que no pude acabarme una deliciosa sopa en la tarde" contestó casi al borde de la risa.

Anzu volteó como impulsada con un resorte al reconocer esa voz, ante ella estaba un sonriente Yami, vestido exactamente de la misma forma en que lo conoció.

"¿Yami¿pero qué haces aquí y a estas horas?" Anzu no pudo disimular su asombro.

"Pues a comer, ya que una linda señorita evitó que pudiese acabarme mi sopa tranquilamente" contestó Yami guiñándole un ojo.

"Lo siento" musitó Anzu mientras empezaba a prepararle dicha hamburguesa "ni siquiera tuve la decencia de agradecerles tanto a tu abuelo como a ti su hospitalidad"

"Y tampoco tuviste la decencia de llevarte tu carta" sonriendo, Yami colocó encima de la barra un sobre transparente en cuyo interior se encontraba la carta del dragón.

"¡El regalo!" Anzu gritó emocionada "muchas gracias, es que lo había olvidado"

"¡No me digas! No me había dado cuenta"

Ante ese comentario de Yami, ambos jóvenes empezaron a reír de forma estrenduosa.

Tras terminar de reírse, Anzu le dio la hamburguesa al joven, quien comenzó a comerla rápidamente.

"Vaya, sí que tenías hambre" mencionó Anzu sorprendida.

"Después del susto que me dio el estarme ahogando, se me quitó el hambre por un buen rato, no fue sino hasta ahora cuando volví a sentirla. Por cierto" el joven, después de terminar de comer, dirigió sus manos hacia sus bolsillos.

"Oh, no te preocupes por pagar, después de lo que hiciste por mí, la hamburguesa va por mi cuenta" se apresuró a decir Anzu pues creyó que iba a sacar dinero para pagarla.

"Bueno, no era necesario, pero gracias" contestó el chico "lo que también iba a sacar era otra cosa que se te olvidó"

Anzu lo miró perpleja ¿qué otra cosa pudo olvidar? Aparte de su dignidad, claro.

Su duda quedó resuelta en el momento en que Yami colocó en sus manos aquél pendiente que tanto le había gustado.

"Pe...pero esto no lo compré, era muy caro para mí" dijo Anzu nerviosamente.

"Digamos que con el café del otro día y la hamburguesa de hoy, ya quedamos a mano" contestó Yami con mucha naturalidad "así que por favor, acéptala"

A Anzu no le quedó más remedio que aceptarla, aunque sabía que sumando dicho café y dicha hamburguesa, aun le quedaba a deber.

Tras conversar un rato, Anzu se dio cuenta que era la hora de cerrar, por lo que hizo el cierre de caja y cerró el restaurante. Yami insistió en acompañarla hasta su casa, a lo que la chica aceptó gustosa.

En el camino y mientras Yami le contaba cómo, de ser solamente un invitado al torneo de Duelo de Monstruos Europeo, ganó el campeonato de forma sorprendente, Anzu pensaba en lo gentiles que habían sido Sugoroku y Yami con ella, y también pensó en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Shizuka del próximo sábado.

¿Acaso debería...?

La sola idea obsesionaba a la chica y en ese momento llegaron al departamento de Anzu.

"Bien, fue un placer volverte a ver Anzu, cuídate mucho" Yami se acercó a la joven y le dio un tierno beso, esta vez en la mejilla.

"Nos vemos" le susurró en el oído, dio media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse.

"Yami, espera por favor" gritó Anzu, haciendo que el chico se detuviera y la mirara con cara de interrogación.

"Eh, yo, gracias, por todo" dijo la castaña sonrojándose.

"De nada" Yami sonrió y le guiñó el ojo, después volvió a seguir su camino.

"¡Yami!" gritó nuevamente la joven, esta vez alcanzándolo.

"Dime¿pasa algo?" contestó el chico.

"Me preguntaba" Anzu hizo una pausa "¿te gustaría venir conmigo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi amiga?" y bajó su rostro tratando de desviar su mirada y así no perderse en los ojos violetas del chico.

Después de unos momentos que le parecieron eternos, Yami tomó el rostro de la joven y la forzó a que lo mirara, Anzu no pudo evitar sonrojarse con este gesto.

"Será un placer, Anzu" Yami contestó con su habitual sonrisa. "solo dime cuándo y a qué hora"

Anzu entonces reaccionó y se apresuró a darle los datos "es este sábado al medio día"

Yami asintió "me parece bien, y dime¿podríamos vernos antes, como a las once y media, en la fuente del Parque Dominó? Ya que no sé donde vive tu amiga".

"Es verdad, se me olvidó ese detalle" contestó apenada Anzu.

"Entonces, hasta el sábado" dijo el chico pelirrojo.

"Hasta el sábado, y salúdame a tu abuelo" contestó Anzu mientras veía como el joven asentía y se alejaba.

Después de quedarse sola, Anzu pensó en el lío en que se había metido¿cómo iban a reaccionar sus amigos ante esa inesperada visita?

Continuará...

* * *

Bien chicos, eso es todo por ahora, prometo subir más rápido los capítulos, por lo pronto los invito a dejar sus reviews con sus opiniones, sugerencias, qué les gustaría que pasara en los consecuentes capítulos, etc, etc. Ya sea por o por mi correo¡Mil gracias! 


	4. Vidas Distintas

¡Holas! Bien, ahora no sólo fueron siglos sino casi milenios! Ahora sí que esto parece el "Fic del Milenio" XDDD. Qué barbaridad, pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no creen?

Les agradezco mucho la ENORME cantidad de rewievs que obtuvo el último capítulo, el cual pareció tener mucho éxito ya que por sí solo tuvo más de 20 opiniones, eso me inspira y me motiva a seguir adelante, les aseguro que éste capítulo seguirá con esa tradición. Como en verdad ahora son muchos reviews me limitaré a mencionarlos y obviamente a agradecerles como se merecen para no hacerlos esperar más con este episodio.

**¡Mil gracias por su review a: Belzer, Etsha, Walking, LiaOsaka92, Motoko-chan, Kibumiwong, Mandy, AnzuXAtem4ever, Adriannita, Arelene Kiddo, Hybird Girl, Sakura Kinomoto, Rick18, Richard18, Reiko Navi-San, Sakurita-Q, Dark Margician Girl de Anzu, Ind12, Chris, Shadowhao, Kira-kun y espero no haber omitido a nadie. También gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron o que han leído este fic pero no dejaron rewiev. **

Y ahora sí, continuemos con el capítulo.

* * *

**Un lugar llamado Domino City **

**Capítulo 4.** **Vidas Distintas**

Había llegado más rápido que de costumbre, quizás debido a lo temprano que era y al poco tráfico que solía haber los fines de semana a comparación con los "días normalmente laborales". No le importaba, mientras más temprano llegara a la Corporación mejor podía ocupar su tiempo, y tiempo era lo que precisamente necesitaba.

Bajó de la pequeña pero lujosa limosina con la elegancia que siempre lo había caracterizado, no es que le diera mucha atención a ese detalle, simplemente era su forma de ser. Levantó sus ovalados ojos de color azul marino hacia la cima del enorme edificio, aprovechando que el sol no lo lastimaba a esa hora, al tiempo que apartaba de su frente un mechón de su corto cabello castaño. Sin mostrar expresión alguna, tomó su inseparable maletín y se dirigió a la entrada donde los guardias de siempre lo saludaban con una reverencia, el chico apenas si gesticuló palabra alguna.

Miró hacia los alrededores, como esperaba el lugar se encontraba casi desierto, con excepción de los guardias. Aunque para el joven no existían ni sábados, domingos o días festivos para descansar, las malditas leyes laborables –como él las llamaba- le impedían exigir lo mismo al personal que trabajaba en la corporación. Si por él fuera, las oficinas estarían funcionando las 24 horas del día, los 365 días del año.

Trabajo era trabajo, y más si se trataba de su empresa.

Decidió dejar de pensar en estupideces –así las consideraba- y se dirigió directamente al elevador donde el operador, tras darle los buenos días con un gruñido como única respuesta, ordenó al ascensor dirigirse al Pen house.

El elevador era rápido, pequeña muestra de la alta tecnología que se manejaba en la Corporación, puesto que en un santiamén se encontraba en el piso donde estaba su radiante oficina: espaciosa, con todo lo necesario al alcance de su mano y, obviamente, con lo último en tecnología a su disposición.

"Buenos días, llegaste más temprano de lo que esperaba" musitó una conocida y aguda voz procedente de detrás del escritorio de la oficina.

"Te dije que no era necesario que vinieras Mokuba, conmigo es más que suficiente" contestó haciendo caso omiso al saludo que le diera su pequeño hermano.

"Creo que hasta tú necesitas descansar Seto"

"Te lo agradezco pero sabes que mañana sale mi vuelo hacia Nueva York, así que no quiero dejar escapar ningún detalle" respondió el alto y atractivo joven _"además, el descanso es para los débiles" _pensó.

"¿Me tienes algunas noticias?" Continuó Seto mientras acomodaba su maletín en el escritorio y sacaba su Latpop.

"Pues las ventas han decaído un poco como siempre sucede" respondió el pequeño niño de largo y abundante cabello azul.

Seto frunció el ceño puesto que eso ocurría cada año en sea temporada de verano, considerada poco comercial a comparación, por ejemplo, de la época navideña. Pero no se preocupaba, ya que no era casualidad de que el famoso Torneo mundial de Duelo de Monstruos se celebrase precisamente en esos días de baja venta.

Ya encendida su computadora corroboró lo que le había dicho su hermano. Era cierto, las ventas habían bajado un poco más a comparación del año pasado, ahora más que nunca su Corporación dependía de la excelente publicidad que representaba dicho torneo.

Y sobre todo del increíble poder de convocatoria que, muy a su pesar, cierta persona ejercía. Seto sonrió al recordarlo, puesto que sabía a la perfección el transfondo de su interés por el torneo, el cual sobrepasaba los meros fines comerciales y lo hacía la excusa perfecta para sus ambiciones personales.

"Este torneo será el definitivo Mokuba" sonrió el chico aún más abiertamente y con una seguridad en sí mismo que sobrepasaba a la habitual.

Mokuba suspiró, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a la misteriosa obsesión que tenía su hermano por ese torneo, creía que quizás ese año lo tomaría con otra actitud, pero ante la mirada decidida de Seto, sus esperanzas pronto se esfumaron. Resignado, se sentó en el sofá y prendió el enorme televisor de la oficina mientras el orgulloso CEO seguía revisando los reportes.

Tras un momento de silencio el televisor transmitió el comercial anunciando el torneo, siendo una frase del mismo el que captó especial atención en Seto:

"_...nuestro excepcional tricampeón ha confirmado su asistencia..."_

Seto sonrió satisfecho, no esperaba menos y no le sorprendió en absoluto la noticia, aunque como persona precavida en los negocios prefirió verificar los datos, así que marcó el número de su asistente personal.

"Ronald"

"_Buenos día señor... en qué puedo..."_

"Déjate de formalidades, quiero que investigues en qué hotel de Nueva York se encuentra hospedado Yami Motou y desde cuándo está ahí y me lo hagas saber de inmediato ¿de acuerdo?"

"_Sí señor" _el asistente colgó después de oír la orden.

"Perfecto" sonrió el joven director general.

"No me digas que nuevamente piensas hospedarte en el mismo hotel que Motou en vez de usar el de la corporación" –protestó Mokuba ante lo que ya ocurría cada año.

"Así es Mokuba, sabes que me gusta tener a mis amigos cerca, pero a mis enemigos más cerca aún, simple estrategia"

"Si de cerca se trata, sólo falta que también quieras estar en su misma habitación" dijo de forma divertida el niño, haciéndose merecedor de una mirada asesina de su hermano por lo que apresuró a disculparse.

"Sólo era una broma Seto, yo..."

"_Señor, tenemos el informe" _la voz de Roland desde el intercomunicador interrumpió a Mokuba.

"Continúa" respondió ansioso Seto.

"_Pues, hemos revisado los datos y Motou Yami no se encuentra registrado en ningún hotel o algo por el estilo en Nueva York"_

"¿Cómo?" Seto se puso de pie y golpeó el escritorio con ambas manos "tal vez se registró con otro nombre"

"_Intentamos localizarlo con algún alías que ha usado y hasta buscamos el nombre de su representante pero no se ha obtenido resultados, señor"_

"Quizás simplemente no pernoctó en ningún lugar y se encuentre hospedado en alguna casa" dijo Mokuba intentando dar alguna explicación.

"No, eso no sería publicidad y Otogi lo sabe bien, así que no lo permitiría" contestó Seto impaciente.

"_Además"_ continuó Roland _"verificamos los vuelos con destino a Nueva York y no ha habido ninguno registrado a nombre de alguno de ellos"_

"Esto sí que no puede ser, hay muchas cosas en juego como para que a estos dos se les haya ocurrido jugar a las escondidas"

"y ¿qué piensas hacer hermano?" preguntó Mokuba ante el gesto preocupado de Seto.

"Hablar con la única persona que puede darme una explicación, Roland"

"_¿Sí señor?"_

"Comunícame inmediatamente con Ryuji Otogi "

* * *

"Y ¿qué te parece ésta?"

"Nada mal, aunque ya me hartaron las fotos de perfil¿no tendrás una que le dé de frente?"

"And, this one?"

"Está bien aunque es un close up algo exagerado ¿no crees?"

"Vaya Otogi, sí que eres un jefe difícil, ésa foto es mi última sugerencia y mi mejor carta"

"¿Pero no crees que se le ven mucho los ojos, Dayane?"

"Ése es el chiste, recuerda que el 70 de las chicas a las que hemos encuestado coinciden en que sus ojos son lo más llamativo de su rostro, así que creo que tendrá éxito para los posters promocionales del evento"

"Te recuerdo que no va a un concurso de belleza"

"Y te recuerdo que la imagen muchas veces convoca más que la habilidad"

"Está bien, está bien, tienes razón, después de todo tú eres la experta, señorita Dayane Stewart"

"Pues, me declaro culpable..."

Otogi sonrió, no es que dudara de la pericia de la joven, después de todo era la encargada de toda la publicidad en torno a la imagen del famoso duelista Yami Motou, sino simplemente le encantaba hacerla sufrir.

El chico de cabellos negros y misteriosos ojos verdes se acomodó en su lujoso sillón mientras admiraba una vez más dicha foto y toda la labor de publicidad en el que habían estado trabajando los últimos meses todo el equipo publicitario de la americana Stewart.

Quien apenas conociera al joven y atractivo chico, lo último que pasaría por su mente era que se trataba del representante del más famoso duelista de los últimos tiempos. Pero las apariencias engañan, lo cierto es que Otogi Ryuji era un hábil y ambicioso hombre de negocios, quien no le bastó poner una de las más exitosas tiendas de juegos del país sino que había hecho llegar más lejos de lo imaginado a su propio primo y, sobre todo, había convertido a un joven talentoso pero desconocido, en una celebridad de talla mundial.

Y todo gracias a él.

Hizo un gesto de satisfacción mientras observaba el gentío ir y venir por las estrechas calles de Tokio a través de las vitrinas de su pequeña pero lujosa oficina.

"¿Hello? Otogi¿estás ahí?" únicamente la voz con marcado acento americano de Dayane logró sacarlo de su letargo.

"Oh, sí, disculpa¿qué sigue en la agenda?"

"Pues demasiado en realidad: checar la programación del evento del Torneo, junta con los organizadores del mismo, reparto de utilidades y beneficios publicitarios, cena con..."

"Disculpe señor" de repente, la secretaria personal de Otogi entró en la oficina sosteniendo un teléfono inalámbrico e interrumpiendo la conversación.

"Kaori, especifiqué que no quería interrupciones"

"Lo siento señor pero se trata de una llamada importante y..."

"Ya te he dicho que si es Yami le digas que no estoy o que me encuentro en una junta, yo que sé, cualquier pretexto que tengas pero no quiero hablar con él" Otogi respondió hasta cierto punto fastidiado, sabía que confirmó la asistencia de su primo al evento sin haberle preguntado antes, aunque sabía de antemano que no podía rechazarla; sin embargo, la última vez que lo vio, lo percibió algo titubeante, por lo que prefirió tomar la decisión solo. Y con el conocimiento que en cuanto se enterara no tardaría en reclamarle, dio instrucciones de no contestar las llamadas que vinieran de él, hasta había apagado su celular para evitar oír sus quejas.

"Sí, lo sé señor, pero en esta ocasión no es el señor Motou quien habla, sino alguien más influyente"

"Alguien cómo..."

"Seto Kaiba señor"

Dayane se sobresaltó, esperaba todo menos que el magnate de la tecnología, creador del Duel Disk y principal patrocinador del Torneo de Duelo de Monstruos llamara precisamente en ese momento.

Otogi suspiró y tomó el auricular, aunque sabía de antemano que de Seto Kaiba no podía venir nada bueno.

"Kaiba, pero qué sorpresa... ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?"

"_Basta de hipocresías Otogi y dime ¿En qué demonios estás pensando?"_

"No tengo idea de lo que hablas" aunque el chico ojiverde sabía a la perfección de dónde provenía la molestia del CEO, prefirió aparentar lo contrario.

"_No finjas demencia. Acabo de ver el comercial donde confirman la asistencia de tu querido duelista"_

"Y dime¿cuál es el problema?"

"_Que Motou no se encuentra hospedado en ningún hotel en todo Nueva York, es más, no ha tomado ningún maldito vuelo hacia allá"_

El joven representante suspiró, _"ahora resulta que tengo jefe" _pensó ante la imperativa forma de decir las cosas por parte de Kaiba. Por lo que decidió no dejarse amedrentar por el arrogante CEO. "Creo que estás haciendo bastante escándalo Kaiba por unos días que hemos tenido de retraso" contestó con toda calma el joven manager.

"_¿Días de retraso? Sabes mejor que yo que va en contra de la programación del evento, además como primer lugar del último torneo debe llegar mucho antes para crear interés en el público"_

"¿Más interés que él que ya crea su sola presencia, Kaiba?"

"_La falta de su presencia es precisamente lo que no tolero Otogi"_

"Y a ti¿qué más te da Kaiba? Si la tercera vez no fue la vencida¿quien te asegura que en la cuarta correrás con más suerte?" Otogi no pudo dejar pasar dicho comentario, era obvio que aun Kaiba estaba resentido por haber perdido todas las finales del torneo contra la misma persona. Además de percibir que Seto omitió a propósito el término _campeón_.

"_No estoy para bromas Ryuji, sólo una cosa te advierto, tengo demasiados intereses en juego y dinero invertido para que a Motou se le ocurra simplemente no asistir, sabes a lo que me refiero"_

"_Sí claro"_ pensó Otogi, conocía a la perfección el verdadero interés que tenía Kaiba por ese torneo y, obvio, poco tenía que ver con el dinero. "No necesitas decirme qué hacer, porque sé lo que hago, sólo una cosa te aseguro, Yami Motou no faltará a este torneo y ya puedes empezar a llamarlo tetracampeón" agregó enfático el chico.

"_Ja, espero lo primero, y acerca de lo último, está por verse" _y sin decir más, el orgulloso CEO colgó la bocina.

"Siempre es un placer hablar contigo Kaiba" concluyó en torno sarcástico Otogi soltando el auricular.

Tras una pausa, Dayane preguntó ansiosa ante el silencio en el que se encerró el chico ojiverde.

"Oye¿en qué piensas? no me tengas en suspenso, please"

"Tranquila, sólo creo que mi primito ya tuvo suficientes días de descanso"

* * *

Se dio los últimos retoques en el espejo, aunque en realidad no necesitaba arreglos de más, estaba conciente que se trataba de una ocasión especial, algo que nunca antes había vivido, así que no sabía bien a bien qué tanto interés debía ponerle a su aspecto. Después de cerciorarse de no ir más despeinado de lo normal y de ponerse un poco de colonia, decidió no preocuparse demasiado por su apariencia y tratar de ser natural.

Aunque precisamente eso era algo difícil dado quién era.

Sonrió satisfecho ante la imagen reflejada y se cercioró de transmitir esa seguridad en sí mismo tan característico en él y que lo habían hecho ganar todo lo que se proponía.

Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, estaba nervioso. Demasiado nervioso para su gusto, incluso más que cuando está por enfrentar un duelo ante millones de personas y espectadores.

"_Tranquilo, sólo se trata de una simple fiesta de adolescentes" Se _dijo a sí mismo tratando de ver las cosas lo más objetivamente posible.

Pero en el fondo sabía que en esa simple fiesta tenía que hacer algo que rara vez hacía: mostrarse tal y como era.

"Así que, has decidido ir" el abuelo lo sorprendió reflejado en el espejo, sacándolo de sus más profundos pensamientos.

"Efectivamente, he tomado tu consejo y saldré del caparazón"

"Pero y eso de que no quieres arriesgarte a que te descubran y a que te persigan tus numerosos fans"

"Pues quién te entiende" respondió Yami mientras se ajustaba la gargantilla en forma de cinturón "primero me dices que debo distraerme y ocupar en algo mi mente y luego me reprochas el que por fin haya decidido salir"

"En realidad estoy un poco preocupado, ya que no conoces a nadie excepto a Anzu, y eso entre comillas, aunque no parece el tipo de persona que se juntaría con vagos o algo por el estilo"

"Uy abuelo, si supieras la clase de gente que me ha tocado conocer, te aseguro que los amigos de Anzu, por muy malos que resulten ser, son unas blancas palomitas a comparación de ellos". Respondió el chico mientras se abrochaba los zapatos.

"De eso no me queda duda Yami, sólo espero que no termines causando alboroto o peor aún, termines arruinando la fiesta"

"Vaya abuelo, gracias por confiar en mí"

"No se trata de confianza, sino de simplemente decir la verdad, con tu actual estilo de vida siempre causarás expectación y/o alboroto, lo quieras o no"

Yami sonrió, sabía que el anciano tenía razón, siempre la había tenido, mucho antes de ser lo que ahora era. "Pues lo único que me queda es intentarlo esta vez y quizás ésta sea la excepción" respondió mientras tomaba su gabardina y se preparaba para salir. "Puede que llegue un poco tarde, no me esperes despierto"

"Así lo haré, sólo cuídate" respondió el anciano y después de esto el joven salió de la tienda.

"Trata de divertirte, después de todo, eres un adolescente también" musitó por último Sugoroku,

Y en ese momento el teléfono sonó.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa.

Qué va, estaba más que nerviosa.

No hacía falta que lo reconociera, simplemente era cuestión de notar todo el tiempo en qué se había tardado en elegir su ropa, en vestirse, en arreglarse y de haber estado la última hora viéndose fijamente en el espejo haciendo todo tipo de poses.

"_Vaya, no recuerdo la última vez que una reunión con mis amigos me causará este desconcierto y esta extraña mezcla de emociones, jamás había sentido esto ni siquiera cuando bailo en un escenario" _pensó divertida.

Aunque sabía de antemano la causa o, mejor dicho, el causante de tanta inquietud. Puesto que quién hubiera imaginado que llegaría a la fiesta de su mejor amiga acompañada del más famoso duelista de todo el mundo, y, en este punto, se imaginaba divertida los rostros de todos cuando llegará con él.

Después de cerciorarse por décima ocasión ante su espejo de cuerpo completo que su blusa rosada estuviera bien planchada; que su top no revelara más de lo permitido; que la falda combinara bien con las botas; que su bolsa no pareciera de viejita; que tenía en sus muñecas y en su cuello los accesorios ideales para esta ocasión, y de que el maquillaje no se viera exagerado, decidió por fin que estaba lista.

Y tras ponerse un poco de su perfume preferido, aquél que usaba sólo en ocasiones especiales, la duda cruzó por su mente.

¿En verdad iría?

Es decir, quizás sólo quiso ser caballeroso y no rechazó la invitación, después de todo y siendo la celebridad que era, tal vez esta fiesta le parecería poca cosa a comparación de las que seguramente va.

"_Bueno, pues en ese caso él se lo perdería"_ pensó Anzu, restándole importancia a su temor, _"aunque debo admitir que eso me causaría mucha desilusión"._

Volteó a ver el reloj, el cual le mostró que faltaban 50 minutos para el mediodía. Presurosa tomó la carta de Ojos rojos, la guardó en su bolso, tomó su suéter y salió de su cuarto.

Al cruzar la sala y estando a punto de abrir la puerta una voz la sobresaltó.

"Qué bueno que ya estás despierta¿quieres desayunar?"

La chica volteó inmediatamente para ver a la persona que se encontraba parada junto a la cocina.

"¿Mamá¿no se supone que deberías estar en el hospital?" respondió Anzu a la mujer de mediana edad, de cabello largo y castaño que estaba frente a ella.

"Pues sí, pero cambié el día, pensé que podríamos pasar el día juntas" en este punto la señora miró de pies a cabeza a su hija "pero parece que ya tienes planes" prosiguió sin ocultar su desilusión.

Anzu no supo que contestar, ya que no esperaba ver a su madre precisamente ese día. "Lo siento mamá, es cumpleaños de Shizuka¿recuerdas?"

Tras un pequeño silencio, la mujer respondió "Oh, es cierto, lo olvidé por completo, a veces en el hospital difícilmente sabes en qué día vives"

Anzu suspiró y notó que ya estaba bastante atrasada, "Mira mamá, me encantaría platicar pero..."

"Sí, lo sé, se te hace tarde" la interrumpió al tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá "será mejor que te apresures y no llegues a casa tan tarde por favor"

"Sí mamá" Anzu no dijo más y salió a toda prisa del departamento. Pero creyó notar una pequeña lágrima a punto de salir de los ojos de su madre.

Por más que se apresuró y tras chocar varias veces con quien se interpuso en su camino, no pudo evitar llegar 15 minutos después de las once y media al parque Dominó. Conciente de que llegó tarde, trató de calmarse y fue directamente hacia la fuente, donde ya contaba con ver a Yami esperándola como habían quedado.

Pero Yami no estaba.

Miró hacia varios lados pero no lo veía, dio una vuelta completa a la fuente, (de todas formas no era muy grande que digamos) pero el chico no aparecía por ninguna parte.

"_¿Se habrá cansado de esperar y se fue?"_ pensó Anzu pero inmediatamente rechazó la idea _"Vamos, llegué tarde pero no es para tanto" _

Ante las dudas parecía ser que su temor se hacía realidad _"Lo sabía, sabía que no se rebajaría a venir a esta clase de fiestas y con una casi desconocida" _

Y cuando estaba a punto de perder la esperanza, un ruidito curioso le llamó la atención.

"Pis, pis"

Volteó hacia la gente que pasaba pero no vio a nadie conocido.

"¡Hey Anzu!" La voz nuevamente se hizo escuchar pero en esta ocasión se dirigía directamente hacia ella.

"Por aquí" al oír esto último, Anzu volteó hacia unos arbustos contiguos a un enorme árbol casi próximo a la fuente, donde reconoció el singular cabello puntiagudo.

Curiosa, se dirigió hacia ese lugar, donde encontró escondido, de forma muy cómica, al joven pelirrojo.

"¿Yami¿pero qué haces ahí?" la chica casi estalla en carcajadas al verlo de cuclillas y camuflajeado por el pasto, sosteniendo en su brazo izquierdo un ENORME ramo de rosas y claveles.

"Sí claro, ríete, eso sería lo último que me faltaba" respondió el joven mientras se levantaba y se ponía detrás del árbol. " Y por favor se más discreta y baja la voz"

"Lo siento, pero en serio ¿qué hacías ahí y de esa forma?" dijo Anzu colocándose también detrás del árbol.

"Pues obviamente escondiéndome, al llegar y no verte pues me senté en la fuente esperando a que llegaras, pero creo que llamé demasiado la atención" explicó el chico mientras se sacudía la tierra de su ropa.

Anzu comenzó a imaginarse la escena: un chico guapo, de rara cabellera y tremendamente parecido a cierto famoso duelista, esperando, completamente solo, junto a la fuente y como si fuera poco, sosteniendo un ramo de flores, era cosa que no se veía muy a menudo. _"De seguro se habrá parecido a una escena de The Bachelor"_ pensó divertida la chica.

"No llevaba ni cinco minutos cuando empezó a juntarse la gente alrededor mío, en su mayoría mujeres, y antes de que comenzaran a armar alboroto no se me ocurrió otra cosa que esconderme aquí" prosiguió Yami medio asomándose a través del árbol.

"Bueno, pues si dejaras de actuar tan extrañamente e intentaras ser más natural, creo que así llamarías menos la atención"

"Créeme que lo he intentado, pero este tipo de cabello no es muy común que digamos" respondió el chico señalando su raro pelo puntiagudo y multicolor.

"Bien, pero estás de acuerdo que no podemos desperdiciar todo el día escondiéndonos detrás de éste árbol"

"Pues acepto cualquier sugerencia"

"Déjame ver..." Anzu comenzó a mirar a los alrededores buscando alguna alternativa, cuando, de repente, sus ojos se posaron en una tienda de ropa que estaba cruzando la calle y sin pensarlo se dirigió directamente hacia allá.

"Oye, espera¿ahora a dónde vas? gritó el chico al ver que la joven se alejaba.

"Sólo quédate ahí y no te muevas" respondió Anzu.

Yami, perplejo tras esa respuesta, no le quedó más remedio que esperar.

Tras unos minutos –que al joven le pareció toda una eternidad- la chica retornó al sitio, escondiendo algo tras de ella.

"Hey¿qué traes ahí?" preguntó curiosamente el chico.

"Bien, no es muy bonito que digamos pero es lo único que encontré que puede ayudarte y como dijiste que aceptabas cualquier sugerencia... pues..." dijo Anzu mientras le extendía a Yami un gran sombrero negro y con una florecita en el frente.

"Ni lo pienses" respondió el joven tras examinarlo, "y te equivocaste al decir que no era muy bonito, es horrible diría yo"

"Oh vamos, no es para tanto"

"¿no es para tanto¡es de mujer"

"Bien, pues elige: el sombrero o pasar tras éste árbol por lo menos unas 7 horas hasta que anochezca"

Tras meditarlo un poco, el joven no le quedó más remedio que aceptar, "Bueno, ya que lo pides de buena manera..." Yami lo acomodó en su cabeza haciendo una mueca y con cierto recelo.

"y bien ¿qué te parece?"

"Me queda grande" dijo el chico tratando de subirse el sombrero pero éste volvía a caer tapándole un poco los ojos.

Anzu rió un poco ante la escena "¿qué esperabas? con semejante cabello tuve que pedir el más grande que había"

"Sólo espero no verme ridículo" observó el duelista mientras se quitaba su gabardina para sacudirle el pasto que se le había pegado.

"No te quejes, además combina muy bien con tu ropa". Dijo Anzu examinando a Yami, con todo lo sucedido no había reparado bien a bien en cómo estaba vestido, en realidad iba más sencillo de lo que imaginaba tratándose de una persona famosa, pero sin que eso le quitara cierta elegancia: vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa de manga corta parcialmente desabrochada a la altura del pecho (y revelando un poco de éste), tenía puesta una gargantilla en forma de cinturón y unas muñequeras en sus manos y a la mitad del hombro izquierdo; todo junto con la gabardina era de color negro. Anzu se sonrojó ligeramente, claro, tratando que el chico no la viera.

"Pues gracias" respondió Yami poniéndose nuevamente el saco, así mismo volteó para mirar detenidamente a Anzu. Después de unos segundos añadió "te ves muy linda con esa ropa, mejor que con la de mesera"

Ahora sí Anzu no pudo evitar ponerse roja ante el cumplido, quiso decir algo pero ni un gracias salió de su boca.

"Y bien¿por dónde nos vamos?" preguntó Yami pero la chica parecía estar en la luna "¿Anzu?"

"Este, pues, quizás, podríamos irnos por ese camino, es más largo comparado al que generalmente tomo pero no es tan transitado como los demás" respondió nerviosamente la joven señalando la calle opuesta al parque Dominó.

Yami observó el camino y decidió aceptar la oferta. Tomó el ramo de rosas, se volvió a acomodar el sombreroy siguió a la joven.

* * *

"¿No creen que Anzu ya se tardó?"

"Un poco Mina, pero quizás se quedó dormida, ya que últimamente no ha dormido mucho"

"Pues por mucho que se haya quedado dormida, ya casi son cuarto para la una de la tarde, más tarde de lo normal"

"¿y si la raptaron los extraterrestres?"

"¡Ayako!" gritaron todos al unísono

"Oigan, es una posibilidad"

"Sí Ayako, pero no deberías ser tan alarmista"

"Pero ¿y si Ayako tiene razón y le pasó algo a Anzu?"

"Tranquila Shizuka, si hubiera sido algo malo ya lo sabríamos, además ella no se perdería tu fiesta, quizás sólo se quedó dormida como dijo Honda"

"Sí hermano, tienes razón"

Jono suspiró, había logrado calmar a su hermana menor y dirigió una mirada furiosa a Ayako por haberla asustado, ante ello la chica prefirió ir a la cocina para ayudar a Mina con los bocadillos mientras Honda seguía en su ardua labor de inflar globos.

El chico rubio trato de olvidar el comentario y siguió preparando la fiesta, la cual sería muy sencilla ya que sólo estaban sus amigos más cercanos, a su madre no le gustaban las fiestas escandalosas en su casa. En este punto Jono dio gracias que no estuviera presente su mamá, a la cual no veía tan a menudo desde que sus padres se divorciaron años atrás haciendo más difícil y distante la relación, aunado a que ahora vivía con su padre en un pequeño y desordenado departamento, motivo por el cual los cumpleaños de Shizuka siempre se realizaban en la casa de su madre por ser más grande y espaciosa.

En realidad para él su hermana representaba toda su familia.

Trató de alejar los pensamientos melancólicos de su solitaria infancia y de su ahora difícil adolescencia –criándose prácticamente solo ya que su padre siempre estaba ausente- y se concentró en pegar los globos por todas partes de la sala, y a veces perseguía malosamente a su hermana o a las otras chicas.

Honda, por otra parte, miraba divertido a Jono sin parar en su labor aeróbica, le encantaba las fiestas o reuniones que llegaba a tener con sus amigos, ya que se trataban de verdaderas fiestas y lo hacían sentir verdaderamente feliz. Ya que, siendo hijo único como Anzu y de vivir holgadamente, uno pensaría que no le faltaba nada, pero la verdad era que rara vez sus padres se encontraban en casa, siempre ocupados con sus respectivas y exigentes responsabilidades como para preocuparse de su hijo adolescente, es más, dudaba que realmente supieran donde estaba en ese momento. Muchas veces llegaba a considerar que vivía solo, acostumbrado únicamente a oír que abren las puertas muy temprano en la mañana y que las cierran en la madrugada como si de fantasmas se tratara.

Quizás por eso se acopló a la perfección tanto con sus amigos y principalmente con Jonouichi. Después de todo eran jóvenes solitarios.

Mina y Ayako, quienes llenaron la mesa de la sala de botanas y bocadillos diversos, guardando el pastel en la cocina hasta el momento justo, eran otra historia: siendo un par de años mayores que los demás, sus preocupaciones giraban principalmente en torno a poder reunir suficiente dinero para ayudar a sus familias y pagar sus estudios universitarios. Fue gracias a su trabajo en el restaurante de hamburguesas donde se hicieron amigas cercanas de Shizuka y Anzu, pues además de no delatar a éstas por ser menores de edad, las ayudaron al entrar en dicho local.

Shizuka, quien hasta ese momento se había quedado en silencio mientras ponía los cubiertos en la mesa, de repente hizo un comentario en voz alta "¿y qué tal si el joven que la atacó el otro día lo hizo de nuevo?"

"¿De quién hablas Shizuka?" preguntó curioso Jono mientras pegaba el último globo.

"De Anzu y de lo que le pasó el otro día"

"¿Qué le pasó el otro día? Cuestionó en esta ocasión Honda casi sin aliento por inflar tantos globos.

"No me digan que no les dijo" continuó Mina

"¿Decirnos qué?" Jono se acercó a la chica sentándose en una silla

"Lo que le pasó con un cliente una vez que se quedó en el último turno del restaurante" prosiguió Ayako tratando de evitar una sonrisita al recordar lo ocurrido.

"Pues si lo que Shizuka piensa es verdad no tienes de qué reírte Ayako"

"Ay Mina, tú siempre de regañona"

"¡Basta!" gritó Jono, "mejor explíquenos qué ocurrió y ya"

"Jono tiene razón, empiecen por el principio" Honda se acomodó en el sofá mientras las chicas les contaban lo que Anzu les confió.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Por el momento los dejo con la incertidumbre, pero no durará mucho ya que pronto el **_Capítulo 5. El séptimo invitado_**estará disponible. ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! 


	5. El séptimo invitado

¡Holas de nuevo! Ahora sí me desaparecí un rato, pero volví con muchas ganas de continuar y para complacerlos escribí el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora para que se entretengan un rato. Por lo pronto comencemos con los reviews ¡ya llegamos a casi 70! Muchas gracias!

**¡Mil gracias por su review a:**

**Littleangeln n: **Holas y claro que te recuerdo Artemisa y lo mismo pienso yo, parece una historia para una película, hasta ya he pensado en vender los derechos a la Fox, jeje no es cierto, pero la posibilidad ahí sigue,te agradezco tus comentarios y espero te guste este episodio. Saludos!

**Motoko asakura: **Gracias por tus comentarios, en verdad me agrada hacer éste fic un poco impredecible a pesar de que está inspirado en una película, he tratado de que en lo único en que sean parecidos es en que una persona común y corriente conozca y se enamore de una celebridad y viceversa para que no sea sólo un típico romance sino ponerle un poco más. Espero te agrade éste capítulo y también espero recibir más de tus valiosos comentarios. Saludos!

**Gitana:** Te agradezco tu review y el hecho de que te parezca genial mi historia! Sobre todo me encanta saber que te hice reír aún a costas del pobre Yami jojo. Aquí tienes por fin la continuación, espero te agrade y ¡no te desaparezcas! (como yo comprenderé) ya que espero más de tus impresiones. Saludos!

**Milfy Sakuraba**Gracias por tu review y también de que te parezcan bien hechos mis episodios, espero saber pronto de ti sobre todo ahora de que al fin subí el quinto y quizá el clímax de todo el fic, síguelo que no te vas a arrepentir. Saludos!

**Chris:** Holas! Gracias por tu review, ahora tú me hiciste reír con lo del momento Kodak, de hecho y según leas en este episodio casi casi quise decir eso con lo que sucedió en el momento en que vieron a Yami. Jeje. Y no te olvides de Kaiba! El va a seguir saliendo, quizá no muy seguido pero ahí va a estar, te lo aseguro. Y otra cosa, me alegro que seas paciente ya que parecías saber de antemano toooodo lo que me iba a tardar en subir éste capítulo. Ya no esperes más! Aquí está y espero sea de tu agrado. También espero volver a saber de ti eh? Saludos!

**Reiko Navi-san**Hola amiga Reiko. Me alegra que creas en milagros porque estás siendo testigo de uno: el que haya actualizado jojo. Espero que esté pronto de regreso el perro, ya sácalo por favor! Te agradezco mucho tus comentarios, lástima que te haya parecido corto el capítulo 4 pero con éste que acabo de subir me desquito ya que está kilométrico aunque te aseguro que se te va a ser cortito ya que, no es por nada, pero sí pasan muuuuchas cosas y te responderá a todas las dudas que tuviste en el capítulo anterior, sobre todo con el inicio del romance de nuestros protagonistas¡no te digo más o te saltarás todo para saberlo! Y algo más ¿así que te gusta Seto Kaiba eh? Pues para que te sigas deleitando la pupila (leyendo, obviamente) te aviso que este presuntuoso galán saldrá muy pronto nuevamente. Por lo que también veo y he leído de los demás reviews, lo de Yami y el sombrero fue altamente popular, y no es para menos ya que ni yo misma aguantaba la risa al describirlo, pero aún así no dejaba de verse Kawaii ¿no crees? Otra cosa, yo opino lo mismo que tú referente a la relación de Anzu y su mami, pero te aseguro que no se dejará así ya que tengo planes para ellas dos. Ah, de nada por el review, ya no lo he seguido por obvias razones (como el que no tenía internet y no tenía tiempo ni para actualizar mi propio fic) pero te prometo pronto retomarlo. Por último te agradezco tus deseos de año nuevo (uy, ya casi viene otro) y espero te agrade éste capítulo. Saludos!

**Maria Fernanda:** Hola, claro que me acuerdo de ti y quiero seguirme acordando ¿cómo? El que sigas mi fic ya que por fin actualicé, te agradezco tu review y tus felicitaciones te aseguro que te agradará este episodio. Saludos!

**KibumiWong** Gracias por tu review! Y me agrada que sobre todo te haya hecho reír, éste no será la excepción. Saludos!

**Gabe Logan:** Gracias por tu comentario de que está bueno mi fic! Espero opines lo mismo de éste. Saludos!

**La princesa osiris:** Hola chica! Me alegro de que te hiciera reír el capítulo pasado, éste quizá duplique el efecto así que espero lo sigas también. Trataré de ya no ponerte tan nerviosa jeje y cómo lo hare? Actualizando más pronto ¿verdad? Bueno, espero te guste este episodio y espero saber nuevamente de ti ok? Saludos!**  
**

**Aya Donomarth: **Je, a mi tampoco me gustaban los "continuará" hasta que empecé a usarlos, jeje, no es cierto, te aseguro que aunque sean inevitables ya no serán tan largos o al menos eso intentaré. Mil gracias por tu review y por tus felicitaciones, y me harías muy feliz si sigues también con este episodio y sobre todo que te agrade el mismo. Saludos!

**0o0khris0o0**Me alegro y te agradezco que definas al capítulo anterior como genial, me super motivas y disculpa la tardanza del quinto episodio pero te aseguro que justifica la tardanza ya que te dejará con muy buen sabor de boca. ¡Y el sombrero de Yami sigue llevándose las palmas! Gracias y Saludos!

**Walking: **Holas! Estoy feliz de que te gustara el capítulo anterior y, nuevamente, fue el sombrero de Yami el más gustado. Espero te agrade este capítulo y espero saber más de ti. Saludos!

**Ind12: **Hello! Y aunque parezca que se me olvida continuar, todo lo contrario, siempre dedico un tiempecín a seguir con este fic que aún tiene mucho pero mucho que dar. Me alegro que te gustara el anterior, vas a ver que te agradará este capítulo y espero más comentarios tuyos. Saludos!

**Adnil:** Gracias por tu apoyo, gracias por considerar increíble mi fic y gracias por tu review, aquí estoy con la actualización, un poco tarde, pero significativa. Espero más comentarios tuyos, si? Saludos!

**Belzer:** querido Belzer! Qué tal? Gracias nuevamente por tu review y de que te pareciera interesante el capítulo. Y sí, a mí también me pareció super genial el que apareciera el némesis de Yami, o sea, Kaiba y deja te comento algo, no tenía pensado incluir un duelo en este fic ya que se trataría única y exclusivamente de cosas del corazoncito pero ya que lo sugieres ¿por qué no? y quiero sugerirte una cosa¿qué te parece si me ayudas a lo que la descripción del duelo se refiere? Porque debo confesarte que casi de estrategias de este juego no se mucho y en verdad me gustaría un muy buen duelo entre estos dos tipos y ya que mencionas que lo has practicado sería interesante la asociación ¿qué opinas? Y bueno, te agradezco muchísimo tus impresiones de este episodio y coincido contigo, es comiquísimo el imaginarse a Yami en circunstancias nada agradables, llámese el estarse escondiendo o el usar el sombrerito tan popular. Y te aseguro que en la fiesta habrá otras situaciones muy cómicas que espero también te gusten. Te agradezco tus deseos y espero saber pronto de ti. Saludos!

**Anzu-chan15: **Holas!Gracias por tu review y ya no te dejaré con la duda de la fiesta ya que aquí se describen muchas cositas que te aseguro te gustarán, espero no sea la última vez que sepa de ti, puedes escribirme a mi mail siempre que quieras! Saludos!

**Harima kenji: **Gracias por tu review y por tus porras, espero te agrade este episodio y espero saber más de ti. Saludos!

**Lia Osaka92: **Hola pequeña! Gracias, gracias por tus comentarios y ganas de seguir con este fic, espero que te quedes aún más picada con este nuevo episodio ya que pasa cada cosa, jeje, por favor sigue en contacto y disculpa por la tardanza. Gracias por tu mensaje privado. Saludos!

**Oogami Souma:** Gracias por todos tus reviews! Ya actualicé y disculpa la tardanza del mismo, no te decepcionará te lo aseguro. Saludos!

Espero no me haya faltando nadie, Gracias a todos!

Y ahora sí, continuemos con el capítulo. **¡CLÍMAX, CLÍMAX, CLÍMAX!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Un lugar llamado Domino City Capítulo **

**5. El séptimo invitado**

"Jajajajajajajajajajaja¿así que lo sacó de la tienda?"

"Sabía que era algo despistada pero ahora sí que me sorprendió, jajajajaja"

"¿Verdad que es gracioso? Y a que no saben lo peor"

"¿Qué¿hay algo peor?"

"¡Que tuvo que pagar el café!"

"jajajajajajajajajajaja"

"Oigan¿no creen que ya llevan mucho tiempo riéndose? Me parece que esto ya es exageración."

"Ni intentes detenerlos Shizuka, créeme, yo ya lo hice y no resultó así que mejor déjalos hasta que se cansen"

"Y para variar Ayako se unió al festival de la risa"

"Era de esperarse, recuerda cómo al menor recordatorio de eso soltaba a carcajadas, lo que no se es cómo le hacen para respirar"

"Sabes Mina, creo que fue mala idea contarles lo de Anzu"

"Tarde o temprano se enterarían. Mira, ahora hasta Jono está llorando"

"Y creo que a Honda ya le duele el estómago"

"Por lo único que me alegro es saber que el baño está junto a la sala"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

El silencio había reinado en los últimos minutos.

Después de todo no habían podido platicar mucho que digamos al tratar de evadir a cualquier curioso o curiosa que se les acercara o los señalara, ya séase por haberlo reconocido como el famoso duelista que era o por la comicidad que representaba el llevar un sombrero de lo más ridículo. Ante estas posibilidades y viendo las circunstancias, Anzu se inclinó por la última.

Aunque a decir verdad el término "nos" era bastante relativo, ya que sabía que era por su acompañante, -por las razones que sean- el que causaba las miradas inquisitivas, no tanto por ella. Se preguntaba si, cuando fuera una famosa bailarina¿le pasaría lo mismo¿llegaría a causar la misma expectativa? y quizás la pregunta más importante¿le gustaría causar ese nivel de admiración? La joven decidió dejar esas preguntas para después puesto que todavía le faltaba cumplir su sueño, así que ya tendría tiempo de sobra para preocuparse por las frivolidades que conlleva la fama. Después de su pequeño diálogo interno, decidió tratar de animarle un poco el trayecto a su nada común acompañante.

"Dime ¿ése es tu regalo?" preguntó tratando de crear algún tema de conversación, lo que menos quería era que pensara que era aburrida o algo por el estilo.

"¿Éste?" Dijo el joven agitando el ramo de flores "pues sí, ya que no conozco bien los gustos de tu amiga, pero me parece que es el perfecto regalo para una mujer y que ninguna las rechazaría ¿verdad?"

"Tienes razón, yo al menos no lo haría" contestó Anzu _"y menos si viniera de una persona famosa"_

"¿Y el tuyo?" Yami preguntó a su vez.

"¿Mi qué?"

"Tu regalo, no me digas que lo volviste a olvidar"

"Claro que no, lo tengo en el bolso" contestó la chica haciendo una mueca de disgusto "no soy tan despistada como crees"

"Nadie ha dicho que seas despistada, eres... como decirlo... algo singular"

Anzu no respondió, no sabía exactamente a qué se refería Yami o si debía tomarlo como un halago o insulto, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio.

"¿Irán muchos?"

"¿Perdón?"

"A la fiesta ¿invitaron a muchas personas?"

"Pues, más que fiesta, es una reunión, una reunión de amigos íntimos" Anzu se arrepintió de decir esta frase _"genial, podría sentirse incómodo al considerarla 'fiesta íntima' o peor aún, pensará que vamos a una especie de piyamada"_

"Entonces irán pocos" contestó el chico.

"Pues sí comparada a las que probablemente sueles ir con montones de gente y esas cosas" prosiguió Anzu

"Oh no, lo prefiero así" respondió Yami sonriendo.

"En serio ¿por qué?" la chica se sorprendió pues casi estaba segura que el pelirrojo daría las gracias, daría media vuelta y regresaría a su casa y a su mundo de celebridad al no cumplir con la expectativa. Pero, para su sorpresa, el chico no parecía desilusionado en ninguna medida.

"En grandes fiestas no te da tiempo de conocer a todos, es más, a veces a nadie ya que te la pasas tomándote fotos con medio y más de la mitad desconocido mundo, sonriendo fingidamente y terminando afónico y sordo con el volumen de la música, como la que fui -o más bien dicho, me obligaron a ir- en la clausura del torneo en Europa"

"Vaya, yo creí que sería lo máximo ese tipo de fiestas para ti" dijo Anzu, dándose cuenta en verdad de que no hay que juzgar por las apariencias, o mejor dicho, lo que ella creía que le agradaba a la gente famosa.

"Lo que es ideal para uno no significa que lo sea para todos" respondió Yami un poco serio para el gusto de la joven, por lo que prefirió cambiar rápidamente de tema.

"Por cierto, lo siento" dijo la castaña.

Abriendo grandemente los ojos y acomodándose nuevamente el sombrero, Yami preguntó "¿Lo sientes¿por qué?"

"Por haber llegado tarde, si hubiera llegado a tiempo no te habría hecho pasar ese mal rato, pero no contaba con que mi madre me retrasaría con la idea de pasar este día juntas" Anzu no pudo evitar un pequeño gesto de fastidio al decir esto.

Yami detuvo el paso, provocando que Anzu diera unos pocos pasos hacia delante, al darse cuenta que no la seguía lo imitó y volteó a verlo. Tras unos segundos así, el chico con un semblante muy serio la miró fijamente haciendo que la joven tuviera un pequeño escalofrío ante la mirada penetrante del atractivo joven, era la primera vez que la miraba de esa forma. Después de lo que a la chica le pareció milenios Yami prosiguió "No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado. Pero te sugiero una cosa, en la medida en que te sea posible trata de estar más tiempo con tu madre" y sin más el duelista siguió con el trayecto.

"¿Por qué me dices eso?" preguntó Anzu sorprendida no sólo con lo que acababa de decir sino cómo lo acababa de decir.

Lentamente Yami volvió a detenerse y volteó hacia su acompañante "Porque un día están contigo y al otro quién sabe" contestó el joven duelista con la mirada más triste que hasta ese momento Anzu hubiera visto. Y sin querer la imagen de aquella fotografía en la tienda de juegos surcó por su mente.

Hubiera querido preguntarle pero se dio cuenta que ya casi habían llegado a la casa de Shizuka.

"Bien, ahí es la fiesta" Anzu se detuvo y le señaló la encantadora casa de su amiga.

Yami sonrió, estaba feliz no sólo por haber llegado sino porque por fin podría quitarse ese ridículo sombrero una vez dentro de la casa, así que se dirigieron hacia el punto de reunión.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Así que eso fue lo que pasó? Al menos no le hizo daño¿verdad?"

"Sí Jono, afortunadamente no le ocurrió nada malo, y por cierto¡me alegra que preguntes después de que primero te cansaste de carcajearte por casi quince minutos!"

"Oye Mina, no se escuchan historias de la vida real como esa todos lo días"

"Pero ¿no creen que a partir de eso Anzu ha estado muy extraña?"

"Pues con un susto como esos, quién no"

"No me refiero a eso Shizuka, Anzu no parece temerosa, sino como que, cómo decirlo, más soñadora"

"Ahora que lo dices Ayako, tienes razón, a nuestra amiga se le olvidan las cosas y ha estado más distraída y evasiva de lo normal" dijo Mina recordando lo del día del cumpleaños y el regalo olvidado en la tienda, afortunadamente y según Anzu le contó el día anterior, pudo recuperarlo, pero siempre que Mina le preguntaba cómo, la chica castaña cambiaba de tema.

"Es cierto, últimamente suspira mucho, me ha dejado hablando solo y está despistada en clases"

"Bueno, aunque no es raro que te tiren de a loco Jono"

"Honda, estás oficialmente fuera de mi lista de amigos"

"Tranquilo, es broma güerito, la verdad es que también últimamente he visto rara a la chica, y no sé si se relacione con esto pero ahora parece que le ha tomado cierto interés repentino a lo del Duelo de Monstruos, hasta se leyó completita la revista que una vez llevé a la escuela"

"¿Toditita?" preguntó asombrado Jono

"Toditita, y saben que a ella no le gusta eso" respondió Honda a su amigo.

"Bueno, estoy de acuerdo en que un susto cambia a la gente, pero por ese tipo que quiso atacarla no creo que valga la pena" objetó Mina

"Pero ¿no han pensado en la posibilidad de que no sea por eso?"

"¿A qué te refieres Ayako?"

"Simple Shizuka, que quizás Anzu no piensa en su atacante sino en su salvador, por aquél cliente del restaurante quien después fue su héroe al rescate"

"Pero ella misma dijo que no tenía importancia. Aunque, ahora que lo dices, recuerdo que se sonrojó después que le preguntaste cómo era" añadió Mina pensando en lo sucedido.

"Entonces ya lo tenemos"

"¿Ya tenemos qué Ayako?"

"Ay, no seas tonta Shizuka, que fue amor a primera vista"

"Entonces quieres decir que Anzu está..."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg" el repentino sonido del timbre interrumpió a Shizuka, quien se dirigió a la puerta a abrir.

"Sea lo que sea creo que Anzu es la única que puede responder nuestras dudas ¿no creen?" dijo Jono mientras veía a su hermana ir hacia la entrada de la casa.

"Tienes razón, todo es mejor que el que le haya pasado algo malo o que ese tipo la asustara de nuevo, además me muero por verle la cara que pondrá cuando le digamos que ya nos enteramos de lo que pasó " agregó Honda a punto de soltarse a reír nuevamente, Jono asintió también conteniéndose.

En la entrada principal y después de quitarle todos los seguros, Shizuka abrió la puerta nomás para encontrarse a una sonriente pero visiblemente nerviosa Anzu acompañada de alguien al cual no pudo distinguir si era hombre o mujer, ya que aunque parecía un chico por la vestimenta, iba con un raro sombrero de mujer el cual le cubría los ojos.

"_Uy esto es grave, ahora empieza a juntarse con gente rara" _pensó la chica ante la extraña escena que tenía ante ella.

"Hola Shizuka, perdón por llegar tarde"

"Anzu, qué alegría que ya llegaste nos tenías preocupados, y trajiste a un... ¿amigo? digo, vienes acompañada, qué bien¿por qué no pasan y se ponen cómodos?" al decir esto jaló a la castaña sin prestar la menor atención al joven, quién sólo observó como la amiga se llevaba a Anzu hacia el interior de la casa.

"_Vaya, ya veo de donde viene eso de sacar y meter a la gente a empujones. Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres"_ pensó el chico al ver desaparecer a la chica y recordando la escena del restaurante.

"Oye, Shizuka, espera, yo..." en vano, Anzu trató de zafarse de la pequeña y aparentemente delicada pelirroja, pero ésta sacó fuerzas de quien sabe donde y empujó a la chica hasta la sala donde estaban los chicos, quienes, nomás verla se abalanzaron sobre ella y empezaron a hablar todos al mismo tiempo atosigándola con un montón de preguntas.

Mientras tanto, Yami, sin otra alternativa, decidió entrar a la casa siguiendo los pasos de las chicas hasta llegar a la estancia. El lugar, aunque sencillo, mostrase acogedor y graciosamente adornado por globos multicolores, confeti y una que otra serpentina colgada en el techo; a un lado de la sala estaba el comedor con una mesa ocupada por regalos, platos y vasos para los comensales. Sin embargo su atención se centró en la sala donde se asombró al ver cómo un grupo de jóvenes aparentemente de su misma edad habían rodeado por completo a una incrédula Anzu, quién se encontraba sentada en el sofá mirándolos atónita.

Obviamente, ante tal hecho, ignoraban por completo al joven duelista. Sin hacer ruido, se quitó aquél molesto sombrero, fue a sentarse cómodamente en el sillón que estaba enfrente y decidió ser simple espectador al mismo tiempo en que se divertía con la escena que estaba presenciando.

Era curioso saber que alguien más acaparaba la atención.

"Ya dinos exactamente qué pasó"

"Sí, y sobre todo quién era ese joven"

"¿Sigues viéndolo?"

"¿Así que ahora te gusta el Duelo de Monstruos?"

"¿Dónde conseguiste el regalo?"

"Vamos Anzu, queremos saber"

"¡Basta ya¿Quieren por favor callarse y explicarme qué carambas está pasando aquí¿Qué significa éste interrogatorio? Ya estoy empezando a creer que me equivoqué de casa y que me encuentro en el FBI o en la CIA" preguntó por fin la chica, harta de los cuestionamientos de sus amigos.

"Oh vamos Anzu, no finjas, ya lo sabemos" Jono, con un gesto pícaro en su rostro, fue el primero en responder.

"¿Saben qué?

"Lo del otro día en el restaurante" prosiguió Honda, dándole un codazo a la chica. "Las demás ya nos dijieron lo que pasó"

"¿Las demás?" preguntó Anzu mirando ferozmente a sus amigas quienes solo sonreían tontamente "pues parece ser que aquí habrá un triple homicidio" les dijo con una mirada asesina.

"Anzu, no lo tomes tan apecho" contestó nerviosamente Ayako.

"Sólo has estado un poco extraña a partir de lo que te pasó el otro día en el restaurante, y pues nos preocupa tu conducta" prosiguió Mina

"Sí, como el que has estado distraída, olvidadiza, y suspiras por todo" dijo Shizuka.

Anzu comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al oír 'distraída' y 'suspiras' en la misma frase. Y más sabiendo que Yami estaba oyéndolo todo. Por otra parte, el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír ante lo que escuchó.

"Oigan chicos¿qué les parece si prometo contarles todo después y mejor comenzamos la fiesta?" sugirió Anzu tratando de evadir el tema y de paso evitarse una vergüenza mayor.

"Esta vez no jovencita, te has comportado muy misteriosamente y ahora ya no podrás zafarte tan fácilmente" contestó Mina haciendo que la pobre castaña se sintiera en un callejón sin salida.

¿A donde quieren llegar chicos?"

"En que creemos que conoces al chico que te salvó esa vez" respondieron todos como una sola voz.

"!Queeeeeeeé¿¿¿¡¡¡De donde sacaron eso?" Anzu se puso roja como nariz falsa de payaso ante la última pregunta que esperaba oír y empezó a sudar copiosamente.

"_Bien, es obvio que no les dijo nada, qué raro, siendo otra persona ya hubiera vendido la historia al primer periódico o revista que se le pusiera enfrente" _pensó Yami al enterarse que, por alguna razón, Anzu no había revelado su identidad a sus amigos sobre lo ocurrido esa noche.

"Oh vamos Anzu, actúas como si tu héroe hubiera sido, no sé, Yami Mutou por ejemplo" dijo Jono riéndose de sí mismo al decir lo que consideraba improbable.

"En verdad mi apellido es Motou, y no me llamaría a mi mismo héroe ni nada por el estilo" Yami, quién hasta ese momento había permanecido quietecito y calladito en el sillón decidió por fin participar en la tertulia dado que él parecía ser el protagonista de tan entretenida situación, provocando que todos voltearan al unísono hacia él.

Y el silencio reinó en la sala.

"_Ay no, ya se armó" _pensó Anzu ante el silencio sepulcral y ante la escena que estaba presenciando: tres chicas y dos chicos habían quedado como estatuas y no dejaban de señalar al joven que tenían delante, sin poder articular palabra alguna.

_"Al menos no han gritado"_ pensó Yami acostumbrado a éstas reacciones.

Así permanecieron unos segundos hasta que por fin una nerviosa Ayako decidió hablar "Oye Anzu¿sabes que tu amigo se parece mucho a Yami Motou?"

"¿Parecido?" Anzu y Yami se miraron atónitos.

"Sí, por un momento creí que era él, pero en que tonterías estoy pensado ¿verdad?" le siguió en ésta ocasión Jono.

"Pero... chicos" Anzu trató de explicarles.

"Es cierto Jono, además el debe estar en Nueva York preparándose para el torneo según dice mi revista" continuó Honda asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Lo que trato de decirles es que..."

"Así es, es el mejor imitador que haya visto, su mirada casi me convence" esta vez fue el turno de Mina.

"Oh es que en realidad no estamos en la fiesta de Shizuka sino que me encuentro nuevamente en uno de esos sueños locos en donde tengo una cita con Yami, pero no entiendo qué hacen ustedes aquí" dijo Ayako mirando a todos con cara de interrogación.

"¡Aunque no lo crean, él es Yami Motou!" gritó levemente Anzu.

Tras otro silencio perturbador, Shizuka apenas alcanzó a gesticular "¿Ya... Ya... Yami Motou vino a mi fiesta?"

Sin perder tiempo, el chico pelirrojo extendió el ramo de flores hacia Shizuka "Así es, mi nombre es Motou Yami y siento todo este contratiempo, espero te agrade este pequeño presente, según me contó Anzu, tú eres la festejada"

"¿Y me dió flores?" respondió la chica al tomar el regalo.

Después de eso, la situación cambió radicalmente y ahora era Anzu quien sólo miraba cómo sus amigos rodeaban a Yami, quién se limitaba a dirigir la mirada hacia quien hablara. La escena le hacía recordar una rueda de prensa, sólo que hacían falta los flechazos de las cámaras.

"Amigo, tienes que enseñarme todas tus estrategias"

"Deja de estrategias Jono, quiero ver su baraja"

"Hombres, sólo saben hablar de duelos. Dime ¿tienes novia?"

"¿Es cierto que tienes cientos de monstruos?"

"¿Y cientos de chicas tras de ti?"

"Te ves más delgado que en la tele y claro, eres mucho más guapo en persona"

"Ayako, suéltalo que casi le arrancas el brazo"

"No te pongas celosa Mina si me quedé con la mejor parte"

"Déjate de celos¡¡nos pueden demandar si lo regresamos con un brazo menos!"

"Mejor preocúpate por Shizuka, sólo está ahí sentada sin decir nada desde hace rato"

"Chicos, ya basta, lo están asustando", gritó Anzu.

"Mejor preocúpate por ti jovencita" respondió Mina entrecerrando los ojos.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Cómo que a qué?" en esta ocasión fue Ayako quien se aproximó a la joven mientras Jono y Honda no dejaban ni respirar a Yami. "¿Así que no era nadie importante quien te salvó?"

"¿Y que no te interesaba el duelo de monstruos?" en esta ocasión fue el turno de Shizuka quien acababa de reaccionar de la impresión.

Anzu, incrédula, ahora veía cómo sus amigas le reclamaban "Oigan chicas¿no creen que están exagerando?"

¿Pues qué esperabas¿Acabas de llegar con el más famoso duelista del mundo y quieres que estemos como si nada?"

"Sí, y no puedo creer que no me hayas contado ni a mí que soy tu mejor amiga"

"Oh, vamos, no lo tomes así Shizuka"

"¿Acaso ganaste algún concurso - esos de que 'junta tantas corcholatas y gánate una cena con tu celebridad preferida'- o algo por el estilo?"

"Claro que no Ayako, pero si me dejaran explicarles..."

"¡Por supuesto que lo harás y desde el principio!" enfatizó Mina, y junto con Shizuka y Ayako, se prestaron a escuchar la historia completa. "¡Y ésta vez no omitas nada!" gritaron las tres haciendo que Anzu suspirara y no le quedara otra mas que detallar lo que en realidad había ocurrido.

Por otra parte, ni a Jono ni a Honda les interesaba mucho la razón de que el mejor duelista del mundo estuviera ahí en ese momento, después de todo, tarde o temprano las chicas les contarían con lujo y detalles. Prefirieron aprovechar esa ocasión ya que quien sabe cuándo volverían a tener esa oportunidad.

Jono, después de haberle enseñado toda su baraja, le pidió casi hincándose que jugara con el, y aunque Yami le explicó que no llevaba consigo su baraja, no le quedó otra más que aceptar ante la persistencia de los chicos.

Después de un rato y sin querer, Yami empezó a divertirse con aquellos chicos que acababa de conocer y aunque ganaba una y otra vez al joven rubio – aún con una baraja improvisada- éste parecía no desanimarse y hasta aprendía rápidamente lo que le decía. Honda, por su parte, no dejaba de burlarse de su amigo haciendo más divertidos los duelos.

Después de un rato y después de que Anzu terminara de actualizar a sus amigas, -quienes no dejaban de decirle lo afortunada que era por lo que le había ocurrido- Mina trajo de la cocina el pastel y lo puso en la mesa después de quitar los regalos.

"Chicos, ya es hora de partir el pastel" gritó a los jóvenes que estaban muy metidos jugando el duelo de monstruos.

"Un rato más, ya casi le gano"

"Si casi significa que te lleva 7, 450 puntos de ventaja y sin ningún monstruo en tu lado de juego Jono"

"Honda ¿en qué lado estás?"

"En verdad, has jugado bastante bien, pudiste bajarme puntos de vida con tu ataque pasado" dijo Yami tratando de subirle los ánimos

"¡Has oído eso Honda, el mismísimo Yami acaba de alabar mi forma de juego"

"Sí güerito, ahora puedes morir en paz"

"Ya basta chicos, les recuerdo que venimos a festejar el cumpleaños de Shizuka, además Yami ya debe estar cansado, no lo han dejando en paz desde que llegó"

"Es fácil para ti decirlo ya que lo has tenido para ti solita quien sabe cuánto tiempo" mencionó Ayako en voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo oyera Anzu e hiciera que ésta se asemejara a un tomate, aunque con ojos y pelo.

"¡Yo lo estoy diciendo por Shizuka!"

"Sí, Anzu, como quieras" contestaron las chicas, y la castaña, sin más remedio, prefirió ignorar ese último comentario.

"Por cierto Anzu¿dónde están tus modales¡ni siquiera nos has presentado a nuestro invitado!" mencionó Mina dirigiéndose a la chica

"Pues con la forma en que me recibieron al llegar ¿qué esperabas? pero en fin..." suspirando, la castaña se dirigió hacia Yami y comenzó a presentarle a sus amigos "Yami, te presentó a mis mejores amigos, la primera de izquierda a derecha, la festejada Katsuya Shizuka"

"Es un gusto" contestó Yami dándole un beso en la mano caballerosamente.

"El gusto es mío, gracias por venir a mi fiesta" contestó la pelirroja sin evitar el sonrojo. "Y disculpa que te haya dejado afuera cuando les abrí la puerta pero no pude reconocerte con ese horrible sombrero que tenías puesto, por cierto¿por qué lo tenías?" preguntó por último la chica.

"Eh? Este, bueno, es una larga historia" respondió Yami un poco avergonzado mientras que Anzu apenas si pudo reprimir la risa y continuó con las presentaciones.

"Le sigue su mayor y revoltoso hermano, Katsuya Jonouichi" prosiguió Anzu

"_Gracias Anzu" _le dijo entre dientes el rubio a su amiga mientras estrechaba muy fuertemente la mano de Yami "Puedes llamarme Jono¡soy tu más grande admirador brother, no me he perdido ningún torneo en los que has participado, me encanta como revuelcas a tus contrincantes sobre todo al fastidioso de Kaiba, también me gustaría que me presentaras a cierta duelista, no sabes lo que significaría para mí, en serio, porque yo..."

"Este... me alegra tu entusiasmo pero ya me estás dejando sin brazo" lo interrumpió Yami.

"¡Sí, ya es suficiente Jono! Deja algo para los que faltamos" quejóse en ésta ocasión Honda

"Je, je, lo siento" contestó el rubio soltando al duelista.

"Bueno, continuemos, la siguiente es Takuma Ayako, ella es mi compañera del restaurante donde trabajo y..."

"¡Y tu más fiel admiradora!" interrumpió Ayako a Anzu abrazando a Yami y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla al duelista. "Y cuando te canses de Anzu aquí tienes mi número telefónico"

"Eh? este... gracias... es un gusto conocerte" gesticuló Yami ante el gesto de la chica.

"¡Ayako! Suéltalo para que pueda presentarle a los demás! Gritó Anzu sin poder evitar sentirse un poco celosa.

"Sí, sí, claro" respondió Ayako soltando a Yami y guiñándole el ojo.

"Ejem, continuemos" prosiguió Anzu sin poder ocultar su enojo "el siguiente es un compañero de clases, su nombre es Hiroto Honda"

"Es un gustazo compañero, mira, no seré tan bueno en los duelos pero los sigo muy de cerca, hasta tengo suscripción permanente a la revista 'The Best Duelist' y te deseo mucha suerte en el torneo que sigue" saludó Honda también muy efusivamente.

"Es un gusto también y gracias por tus deseos" contestó Yami.

"Por último, te presentó a Otome Mina, también compañera de trabajo"

"Es un gusto y también soy tu admiradora pero no te preocupes, no voy a lanzarme encima de ti como cierta personita pero sí te acepto un saludo como el que le diste a Shizuka" comentó Mina un poquito sonrojada y extendiendo su mano.

"Encantado y es un gusto complacerte" dijo Yami mientras besaba su mano.

"Bueno, bueno, basta de presentaciones ¿sería bueno que pasáramos a la mesa no?" interrumpió Anzu evidentemente con los celos a flor de piel, provocando que Ayako mirara con cara de 'Se los dije' a Mina y a Shizuka quienes le sugirieron que no dijiera nada.

Ya sentados en la mesa, Mina prendió las velas del pastel y apagó las luces. En el instante todos comenzaron a cantarle a la chica el "happy birthday" haciendo que ésta se sonrojara por su natural timidez. Después de que apagó las velas recibió un sonoro aplauso de los presentes quienes no dejaban de felicitarla.

"Bien amigos, es hora de los regalos" dijo Ayako después de prender las luces y de ir por su caja, imitándola los demás.

"Bueno, por lo pronto ya me dieron uno" dijo Shizuka quien no soltaba las flores que Yami le había dado, visiblemente emocionada. Yami, por su parte, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, en verdad le agradó que le gustara su regalo.

Y así empezaron a darle los obsequios: Ayako le dio un lindo bolso rosa de Hello Kitty, que era el personaje favorito de Shizuka; por su parte, Mina le entregó un hermoso vestido naranja que ella misma había confeccionado; Honda, muy sonrojado –visible muestra de sus sentimientos hacia la chica- le hizo entrega de uno precioso juego de aretes y collar; así mismo, Jono, a punto de las lágrimas, le dio un hermoso par de zapatillas.

Al final y ante un sonoro grito de "que se los pruebe, que se los pruebe" Shizuka no dudó en estrenarlos y desfilar ante sus amigos los regalos.

"Vaya, con esos accesorios y las flores sólo te hace falta la corona y tu bandita de miss universo" mencionó en son de broma Jono, lo que hizo que todos rieran de buena gana.

"Momento, falta mi regalo" gritó Anzu entrebuscando en su bolso.

"Je je ¿Acaso no era Yami el regalo?" le susurró Ayako a Mina quien le dio un codazo para que se callara.

"Toma, espero te guste" dijo Anzu a su amiga extendiéndole un sobre

"¡Pero si es la carta de Ojos Rojos!" dijo la pelirroja al ver su contenido y provocando que Jonouichi casi le diera un infarto al ver la carta.

"¿Quéeeee¿¿¡¡Le regalan a Shizuka mi carta favorita y que he estado buscando por años¡¡no es justooooooo!" gritó el rubio.

"Oh, vamos Jono, no seas envidioso" comentó Mina

"Ni berrinchudo, pareces niño"

"¿Qué esperabas Ayako? Ha sido mi sueño tener esa carta"

"Yo creí que tu sueño era comerte el sándwich más grande del mundo tú solo"

"Bueno Honda, también es el de la carta"

"Pero no te preocupes hermano, te la puedo prestar..."

"¿En serio harías eso por mí hermanita?"

"O ¿qué te parece si trato de conseguírtela?" comentó Yami como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

"¿en serio harías eso por mí brother?" contestó Jono mirando a Yami con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

" Claro, mi abuelo tiene una tienda de juegos y ...?

"¡No se diga más! Yami, si antes te admiraba ahora te adoraré como a un dios" interrumpió el rubio haciendo reverencias al chico.

"Oye, no es para tanto" dijo el duelista nerviosamente.

"Oigan no es justo, yo también quiero una carta..."

"¡No abuses Honda! Pareces niño chiquito"

"Anzu, todavía soy un niño chiquito"

"Sí como no, sobre todo con esa altura..." dijo la chica.

"Es que me daban Crecilac desde bebé" contestó Honda

"¡Pues te doy las carta que quieras si me das un poco de eso!" mencionó Yami haciendo mofa de su estatura –pues apenas rebasaba a Anzu y por poquito- haciendo que todos estallaran en carcajadas.

Y a partir de ahí todo rondaba alrededor del joven duelista, parecía que el festejado era Yami y no Shizuka. Y, quién sabe por qué, pero Yami deseó por un momento que hubiera sido así.

"¿Te pareció difícil el torneo de Europa?"

"Pues, más o menos, todos los torneos tienen su nivel de dificultad"

"¿Crees que ahora sí Seto te vaya a ganar?"

"Todo es posible, aunque creo que no le será tan fácil"

"¡Debes de ganar millones brother!"

"En realidad no mucho, sólo tres millones de dólares por ser tricampeón más los patrocinios los cuales creo que suman seis millones más"

"¡y eso consideras poco!"

"Bueno, deben considerar que hay que pagar impuestos y gastos de representación, viáticos, entre otras cosas"

"Ay, ya dejen de preguntarle eso, mejor preguntémosle cosas más importantes, como por ejemplo saber si tienes novia" preguntó Ayako con plena intención de hacer enojar a Anzu.

Yami al oír la pregunta, dudo un momento en contestar pero decidió sincerarse. Tomó un poco de café y respondió "En realidad no, ya que no he tenido tiempo para cultivar relaciones largas no solo románticas sino también de amistad, con decirles que nunca había asistido a una fiesta de cumpleaños como ésta"

Al notar el tono de voz del chico, un poco triste, hubo un pequeño silencio. Pero Anzu salió al rescate de la situación.

"¿Sabes? siempre hay una primera vez para todo, algunas cosas tardan más que otras pero llegan en su justo momento. Por ejemplo, yo nunca he ido a Francia y ¡cómo deseo ir!"

"Ahora que lo mencionas Anzu yo nunca me he podido sacar una A en matemáticas"

"Aunque en realidad guërito, nunca te has sacado A en nada!"

"Bueno, se hace el intento ¿no?"

Ante el comentario de Jono todos empezaron a reír de buena gana, incluyendo a Yami borrando todo indicio de tensión.

"Ya que estamos en eso, yo nunca he metido una canasta desde el otro lado del campo de básquet¿y qué me dices tú Shizuka?"

"Pues no se Honda. Ah, sí, ya me acordé, yo nunca he podido soportar más de cuatro segundos sin respirar bajo el agua¿y tú Mina?"

"Fácil, nunca me ha salido el pastel de chocolate con flan, y vaya si lo he intentado hacer"

"Pues ya les gané a todos" fue el turno de Ayako quien se dirigió a Yami con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro "¡yo nunca le había dado un beso a un chico tan guapo hasta ahora!"

"Mis condolencias Yami" dijo Jono en tono burlón

"No lo eches a perder chico Anti-A" contestó a su vez Ayako haciendo que nuevamente estallaran todos a carcajadas.

"_En verdad se los agradezco chicos"_ pensó Yami ya que sabía que lo habían hecho por él.

"Bien¿qué les parece si ahora pasamos al baile?" sugirió Mina mientras ponía un CD al estéreo.

"No gracias, no quiero hacer el ridículo en comparación a la forma de bailar de Anzu"

"Oh, vamos Honda, no es mi intención ponerlos en ridículo ni lucirme, me gusta bailar eso es todo"

"Ya que lo mencionas Anzu ¿Por qué no nos das una pequeña muestra de tu estilo?"

"Ayako, no creo que sea buena idea" contestó Anzu sonrojándose un poco, había bailado enfrente de sus amigos cientos de veces pero nunca estando una celebridad presente.

"No seas aguafiestas¿tú qué dices Shizuka?"

"Sí hazlo por mí Anzu, por mi cumple"

"¡que baile, que baile!" gritaban Honda y Jono al unísono mientras se acomodaban en la sala siendo imitados por Yami quien no podía evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad.

Ante tal escándalo, a la castaña no le quedó mas remedio que aceptar. Después de que Mina puso una canción que sabía que era una favorita de Anzu, ésta se quitó el suéter para sentirse más cómoda y se colocó en posición hasta que la música comenzó a sonar.

**"**_**This is the rhythm of the night  
The night, oh yeah  
The rhythm of the night  
This is the rhythm of my life  
My life, oh yeah  
The rhythm of my life "**_

En este punto su cuerpo comenzó a sincronizarse a la perfección con la música.

**_"You could put some joy upon my face  
Oh, sunshine in an empty place  
Take me to turn to, and babe I'll make you stay  
_  
**_**Oh, I can see of your pain  
Tell you give me love again  
Round and round we go, each time I hear you say"** _

Y pronto, la castaña olvidó que estaba siendo observada y se concentró totalmente en lo que estaba haciendo que era lo que más le gustaba en el mundo, mientras que sus amigos no dejaban de animarla y de seguir el ritmo junto con ella. Incluyendo al joven duelista.

_**"This is the rhythm of the night  
The night, oh yeah  
The rhythm of the night  
This is the rhythm of my life  
My life, oh yeah  
The rhythm of my life** _

**Won't you teach me how to love and learn  
There'll be nothing left for me to yearn  
Think of me and burn, and let me hold your hand**

**I don't wanna face the world in tears  
Please think again, I'm on my knees  
Sing that song to me, no reason to repent  
**  
_**I know you wanna say it"**_

Yami en realidad no esperaba que la chica tuviera ese talento, estaba realmente admirado y no dejaba de observarla. Y una cosa le llamó en especial su atención: la chica llevaba el pendiente que le había regalado.

"_Es realmente buena"_ pensó

"¿Baila bien verdad?" La voz de Shizuka interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Eh? Ah, sí, muy bien diría yo" respondió el chico un poco titubeante.

"No por nada ha ganado todos los concursos de baile que se han organizado en la escuela, baila casi como una profesional, no me extrañaría que ganara el de éste año también" comentó la festejada de manera muy animosa por estar hablando de su amiga.

"¿En serio? Entonces en verdad le ha de gustar hacer esto"

"Claro¡si es su sueño!" dijo Shizuka con mucha certeza en su voz. Yami, al oír esto, no pudo evitar sentir cierta congenialidad con Anzu, ya que no era la única en tener sueños como esos.

En eso estaba cuando Anzu terminó con su rutina.

_**"This is the rhythm of the night  
The night, oh yeah  
The rhythm of the night  
This is the rhythm of my life  
My life, oh yeah  
The rhythm of my life**_

_**This is the rhythm of the night  
The night, oh yeah  
The rhythm of the night **_

_**This is the rhythm of the night"**_

Al acabar todos comenzaron a aplaudir entusiastamente.

"Vaya Anzu, tan buena como siempre"

"Sí chica, y ¿ahora donde vas a poner el trofeo que ganarás este año?"

"Oh, vamos chicos, no es para tanto, simplemente es lo que me gusta hacer"

"¿Y qué? A Jono le gusta el duelo de monstruos y no significa que sea bueno en eso"

"¡Te escuché Honda¡¡Prepárate a morir!" y en eso los chicos empezaron a pelearse.

"Ay, ahí van de nuevo"

"Sí, nunca entenderán, por cierto Shizuka, creo que ya es hora de irnos, mi madre me pidió que no llegara tarde"

"Como que 'irnos' me suena a manada Anzu¿y qué si Yami quiere quedarse?"

"No te metas Ayako, Anzu vino con Yami y es natural que deban irse juntos"

"No me ayudes Mina, mejor que el propio Yami nos diga qué quiere hacer" al decir esto Ayako, todas voltearon hacia Yami quien sólo miraba divertido cómo se peleaban Honda y Jono.

" ¿Eh?"

"Te estábamos preguntando si quieres quedarte un rato más con nosotras"

"Pues me estoy divirtiendo mucho..."

"Je, ya ven, quiere quedarse!" interrumpió Ayako

"...pero en realidad ya tengo que irme también ya que no debo llegar muy tarde" respondió el chico muy naturalmente.

"Oh, qué lástima" suspiró Ayako

"Bueno, espero que te hayas divertido"

"Sí, y esperamos volverte a ver pronto"

"Gracias, Mina y Shizuka, lo mismo deseo yo"

"¿Qué¿cómo que Yami se va¡si aún no hemos terminado el duelo!" gritó Jono interrumpiendo su pelea con Honda.

"No seas egoísta Jono, pueden terminarlo en otra ocasión"

"Pero Anzu¿acaso habrá otra ocasión?"

"Pues yo..." Anzu no sabía qué responder, ni ella misma estaba segura de volver a ver al chico.

"Les prometo que sí, habrá otra ocasión" Yami respondió con mucha seguridad en su voz y sonriéndoles a sus nuevos amigos, lo cual pareció dejarlos satisfechos.

"Bien brother, ahora sólo nos falta pedirte una sola cosa" dijo Honda

"Oh, es cierto, casi lo olvidaba" fue el turno de Ayako

"¿Qué¿qué es lo que falta?" preguntó Anzu curiosamente mientras Yami suspirando empezó a buscar algo dentro del bolso de su pantalón.

"¡Nos das tu autógrafo?" gritaron todos al unísono al tiempo que le extendían hojas de papel blanco o algún cuaderno o lo que estaba a su alcance hacia el joven duelista quien acababa de sacar un bolígrafo del bolso y comenzó a firmar como le solicitaban los chicos, mientras que Anzu no pudo dejar de sentir cierta vergüenza por lo que estaba contemplando.

"_Inmaduros"_ pensó la castaña

Después de despedirse mil veces de Yami estrechándole la mano por parte de Honda y Jono y de abrazarlo por parte de Mina, Shizuka y Ayako (sobre todo de ésta última) el pelirrojo tomó su saco y junto con Anzu salieron de la casa de Shizuka dirigiéndose hacia el parque.

Ya hacía rato que había oscurecido, la noche era bastante agradable, no hacía ni frío ni calor y no parecía que fuera a llover a pesar de que era verano. Por un rato permanecieron ambos en silencio, hasta que Anzu recordó algo.

"¡Tú sombrero, lo olvidamos" le dijo al chico mientras miraba alrededor por si alguien los había visto.

"Es cierto, pero no te preocupes, no hay mucha gente a esta hora en la calle y en la noche es más difícil distinguir a las personas" respondió Yami sin darle mucha importancia al asunto y acelerando el paso.

"O es eso o la verdad es que ya no quieres usarlo" objetó Anzu sonriéndole de manera pícara.

"Pues... un poco de esto, un poco de aquello..." dijo Yami devolviéndole la sonrisa. "Por cierto, me alegra que te haya gustado"

"¿Gustado¿Qué cosa?"

"El pendiente"

"Oh sí, gracias, ayudó el que combinara con esta ropa¿qué tal se me ve?"

"Muy bien, realmente muy bien"

Ante el cumplido, Anzu no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, ya que el joven respondió decididamente.

"Son muy agradables"

"¿Ah¿Los pendientes?"

"No, tus amigos tontita" comentó Yami soltando una pequeña risa lo que enfadó un poquito a la castaña.

"Pues en primer lugar me alegro que te hayan gustado mis amigos y en segundo lugar ¡no soy tontita!"

"Como digas tontita" dijo Yami aun riéndose levemente

"Me rindo¡eres imposible!"

"¡Qué coincidencia! Es lo mismo que me dice mi abuelo" y ante esto último que dijo Yami ambos comenzaron a reírse. En ese momento Anzu se dio cuenta de que los ojos del chico brillaban de una forma intensa y distinta, muy distinta a la mirada de aquella mañana.

Después de un momento de nuevamente silencio y ya habiendo llegando al parque ahora solitario por la oscuridad y la hora que era, Anzu quiso aprovechar de que Yami mencionó a su abuelo para preguntarle sobre la fotografía que había visto en su casa.

"Oye¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Sí, claro"

"¿Quiénes eran esa linda pareja y ese adorable niño de la foto que estaba en la mesa de tu sala?"

"Ah eso" respondió Yami, con un poco de seriedad al oír la pregunta "bueno, antes de contestarte ¿podríamos sentarnos un poco en la fuente? Ya que por razones que tú conoces, no pude hacerlo por mucho tiempo en la mañana"

Anzu aceptó, y juntos se dirigieron a la fuente a sentarse en sus orillas.

Una vez ahí, Yami sonrió y cerró los ojos como si se relajara "Vaya, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentaba tranquilamente aquí. ¿Sabes? Hace años, cuando regresaba de la escuela, me gustaba sentarme aquí a observar a la gente y jugaba a adivinar cuánto tiempo alguien esperaba a alguien más debajo del reloj, es curioso saber cuánto se puede esperar a alguien, siempre he pensado que mientras más esperas más te importa la persona por las que estás ahí, esperando. Claro, eso lo hacía cuando no era una 'celebridad', ahora es francamente difícil que pueda hacerlo siquiera unos minutos sin armar escándalo como el de ésta mañana".

Anzu no respondió, le pareció que Yami no sólo le confiaba parte de su vida sino que en realidad era una manera de evadir la pregunta que acababa de hacerle hace unos momentos. Decidida a no insistir, iba a pasar a otra cosa pero el mismo chico fue quien lo evitó.

"Me alegra mucho" continuó el chico

"¿Te alegra¿qué exactamente?" preguntó a su vez la castaña visiblemente confundida.

"El que me consideres adorable, ya que el niño de la foto soy yo"

"Pero, si tienen la forma de lo ojos distinta, yo creí que era tu hermano o algo así"

"Bueno, ahí sólo tenía cinco años, uno cambia Anzu"

"Sí tienes razón"

"La linda pareja eran mis padres, en esas fechas festejaban su aniversario número seis de casados así que viajarían Francia, el lugar soñado por mi madre como una segunda luna de miel. La foto que viste fue tomada por mi abuelo en la sala de espera del aeropuerto el día que abordaban el avión. Fue la última vez que los vimos con vida"

"Yo... Yami... lo siento... no creí..." Anzu no sabía ni qué decir, ahora comprendía por qué el chico le aconsejó que pasara más tiempo con su madre.

"No hay problema, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y no recuerdo muchas cosas, pero, curiosamente, ese día en particular lo recuerdo muy bien"

En ese momento, Yami pareció mirar nuevamente con infinita tristeza mal disimulada. En verdad ese joven parecía expresar mucho más con su mirada que con cualquier otra cosa. En un momento mostraban entereza, firmeza o tanta seguridad, y al siguiente una tristeza y melancolía difíciles de describir, aunque claro, eran en menor medida ésta últimas, como si el expresar dichas emociones temiera delatar su vulnerabilidad.

La castaña se sorprendió que el chico le permitiera conocer precisamente ese pequeña pero significativa parte de la vida de aquel famoso duelista. O quizás era la primera persona que le permitía expresarla.

"Bueno, mejor pasemos a otra cosa" Yami interrumpió sus pensamientos "no se por qué pero me dieron ganas de hacer algo realmente loco"

"¿Algo loco¿a qué te refieres?" preguntó Anzu extrañada por la repentina petición del chico.

"Como oíste, algo loco. Aprovechemos ahora que no hay moros en la costa, algo como esto..." todavía Yami no terminaba su frase cuando, ante los ojos atónitos de Anzu, el chico se echó hacia atrás cayendo consecuentemente en la fuente.

"¡Yami! Pero¿estás bien¿por qué hiciste eso?" Anzu no podía creerlo, el pelirrojo encontrábase ahora flotando en medio de la fuente, mojado de pies a cabeza.

"Oh, vamos, el agua está riquísima y no me digas que nunca te dieron ganas de hacer esto"

"¡Quizás en un día caluroso, no a media noche!"

"Es verano y no hace nada de frío, deberías unirte a la diversión"

"No gracias, y ya salte antes de que ahora sí armes un escándalo o te juró que te dejaré ahí"

"Ok, tienes razón, sólo ayúdame a salir" en eso Yami extendió la mano hacia Anzu, pero ésta no contaba con las negras intenciones del chico ya que en el momento en que tomó su mano el pelirrojo sonrió y al acto la empujó hacia él, haciéndola caer igualmente a la fuente.

"¡Puaaaa¡¡¡¿qué demonios te pasa!" Gritó la chica una vez que salió a flote, obviamente, empapada al igual que el chico.

"Para que vieras que no te estaba mintiendo, el agua no está nada fría, además tómalo como venganza por hacer que me pusiera ese horrible sombrero" respondió el chico mientras que no podía evitar hablar entre risas.

"¡Grosero, rencoroso, ingrato, me las vas a pagar" en ese momento Anzu empezó a lanzarle agua con manos y pies al rostro de Yami quien no tardó en responder de la misma forma y así se armó la trifulca (N/A: al puro estilo "Friends" :P)

Después de un rato, ambos pararon de mojarse mutuamente y, exhaustos, sólo se miraban uno al otro jadeando ahí, sentados en medio de la fuente.

Entonces algo pareció llamar la atención de Anzu, quien sigilosa y lentamente se fue acercando al chico hasta estar muy cerca del rostro de él.

"¿Qué¿Qué pasa?" en esta ocasión fue Yami quien no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso ante la cercanía de la chica.

"¡Es de verdad!" exclamó Anzu

"¿Qué, qué es de verdad?" preguntó curiosamente el pelirrojo

"¡Tu cabello¡¡no se despinta¡en serio creí que lo teñías pero ahora veo que es marciano por naturaleza!" respondió Anzu riéndose de buena gana.

"¡Claro que es natural! Ni pintado me saldría de esta forma te lo aseguro" dijo el chico primeramente haciendo una mueca de disgusto pero después terminó contagiado de la risa de la castaña.

Después de reírse se dieron cuenta de lo cercano que estaban uno del otro y tras mirarse un rato y obviamente de sonrojarse, Yami exclamó: "Por cierto, te guardé una" le dijo mientras buscaba dentro de su empapado saco.

Anzu lo miró con curiosidad, no tenía idea de lo que se refería hasta que lo vió. Yami sacó una pequeñita pero hermosa rosa, saltaba a la vista que pertenecía al mismo ramo que le regalara a Shizuka.

"Creí que te gustaría" le dijo mientras la extendía hacia ella.

Anzu no sabía qué decir al tomarla, nunca creyó que Yami le reservara una especialmente para ella.

"Gracias...yo...Yami...es hermosa"

Tras una pausa el chico respondió de la forma más inesperada

"No tan hermosa como tú"

Ante la respuesta, Anzu sólo atinó a mirarlo aún más intensamente haciendo lo mismo el pelirrojo, hasta que Yami en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente.

Era curioso, Anzu siempre había creído que aquel -sin importar quién fuese- que se atreviera a robarle un beso por pequeño que fuera, inmediatamente iba a tener como respuesta una tremenda bofetada.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, respondiendo el gesto sin saber exactamente por qué lo hacía. Aunque de algo sí podía estar segura, que lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Y después de que el chico se separara de ella sólo una cosa atinó a decir.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Y ¿por qué no?" fue todo lo que Yami respondió.

Y después sonrió.

_**Continuará...**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué les pareció? A que no esperaban un final de capítulo así ¿verdad? Jeje espero les haya agradado ¡no olviden sus reviews! Y en vista de que el sombrero de Yami del capítulo 4 fue el que definitivamente acaparó la atención ¿quién se anima a hacer un fanart de Yami con el mismo? Jojo ¡Gracias y hasta la próxima!


	6. Distancia

Capítulo 6

¿¿Aló?? ¿Hay alguien por ahí?

Bueno, espero que sí, créanlo o no, he vuelto con este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado sobre todo después de todo este tiempo, como lo habrán notado, cambié un poco el estilo narrativo, ¿qué les parece?

**Agradezco mucho sus reviews a:** Anzu brief,Suki-chan,Hime-chan,Ivory Amane, Minako, Elizabeth Salazar, Nina-chan,Alexa, Sao Yuy,Darkat, Urumi, la princesa osiris, mariana li moto, Milfy Sakuraba, anzu-chan15, HINO-KAGO, yugiyteaporsiempre, motoko asakura, Lia-Osaka92, Little Angel n.n, Angel.Loko XD, Reiko Navi-san, Gamy Gasny, KagomeHb, lucy, Belzer y espero no haber olvidado a nadie.

¡Gracias, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia!

Continuemos...

* * *

**Un lugar llamado Domino City**

**Capítulo 6**

**Distancia**

Bien dicen que la gente mayor es lenta, algo olvidadiza, sumamente sabia, pero, sobre todas las cosas, paciente; sin embargo esa tarde de domingo Sugoroku Motou descubrió que ya había agotado esta última virtud por los próximos 100 años después de estar cerca de una hora fuera del improvisado cuarto de su nieto, cansado de tocar la puerta de éste.

-En serio, contéstame o vas a empezar a preocuparme y a hacerme pensar que te fugas en la noche o algo así.

-¿¿Eh?? déjame dormir un poco más -contestó una adormilada voz del interior

-¿¿Dormir? Yami, ya es más de mediodía, si no sales por tu propia voluntad, tendré que abrir a la fuerza

-Anda, quiero ver cómo tiras la puerta a tu edad.

-Bien, no me dejas opción, allá voy –en ese momento Yami esperaba oír los golpes a la puerta de su cuarto, en vez de eso, el sonido de una llave introduciéndose en el cerrojo lo hizo abrir los ojos y voltear hacia la entrada donde enseguida el abuelo entró sin problemas al cuarto ante un desaliñado y sorprendido Yami.

-Es de sabios sacar una copia-contestó como si nada el viejo

-Pero si tenías una copia ¿por qué no hiciste eso desde el principio?

-No sería propio de un hombre educado entrar sin mas a un cuarto de alguien, pero ya, ¿hasta cuando piensas levantarte? Te dije anoche que tenía un recado que darte y sin importarte un comino viniste directamente a tu cuarto, ni siquiera me has contado lo de la fiesta de tu amiga y para colmo llegaste... este...¿usas una pijama con dibujos de Kuribos?

-Oh, vamos, no hagas tanto escándalo,¡y no te burles de mi pijama!-contestó el chico acostándose de nuevo y tapándose aún más con sus cobijas.

-Mientras estés aquí seguirás mis reglas te guste o no, y ya, a levantarse!- objetó Sugoroku al tiempo en que trataba de destaparlo y entre jaloneos alcanzó a tocar la frente de Yami - ¡pero si tienes fiebre! Pues como no, considerando las condiciones en las que llegaste, empapado de pies a cabeza. ¿Jugaste con globos con agua o algo así? Y yo que pensé que habías ido a una fiesta de adolescentes no de niños.

- No pasó nada, sólo fue una travesurilla en la fuente del parque-contestó el duelista sentándose en la cama bostezando y rascándose la cabeza- y bien, ¿qué era lo que ibas a decirme?

-Que ya estás siendo urgentemente requerido por tu todopoderoso representante

-Pues que mi todopoderoso representante se aguante porque de aquí no me moveré por el momento, -respondió el joven buscando debajo de la cama- y no creo que haya sido él mismo quien haya hecho la llamada, y menos sabiendo que serías muy probablemente tú quien contestara, considerando lo orgulloso que es y ¿en donde rayos están esas pantuflas?

-En eso tienes razón, la voz era de una chica con raro acento, Dayane Stewart, Stabart... no sé qué.

-Dayane Stuart, el cerebro tras toda esa artimaña publicitaria.

-Sea lo que sea pidió te comunicaras con Otogi lo más pronto posible y...

-Ni en sueños, primero se hace el occiso cuando quise preguntarle como diablos confirmó mi asistencia y ¿ahora le urge verme? Pues que espere como yo mientras me pongo mis pantuflas: sentado.

El abuelo se extrañó ante esa rara actitud de su nieto, considerando que si algo le inculcó desde pequeño era hacer frente a sus responsabilidades, a lo que el chico hacía exactamente lo contrario, además de parecer extrañamente más desafiante, cosa que sólo le gustaba mostrar en sus duelos.

-¿A qué le huyes Yami?- preguntó Sugoroku sin más preámbulos, a lo que el pelirrojo tardó un momento en contestar.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡No estoy huyendo!, estoy tomándome mis merecidas vacaciones y...

-Pues ya llevas una semana, al menos que lo que quieras es tomarte un sabático.

-Bien, bien, no tengo ánimos de discutir, si vuelve a llamar sólo dile la verdad.

-¿Y cuál es esa verdad?

-Que estoy resfriado obviamente, ¿a quien le gustaría ver a su "ídolo" estornudar frente a las cámaras? como lo hago ahorita mismo: achuuuuu

-¿Y esa es toda la verdad, Yami?- lo interrogó Sugoroku, arqueando el entrecejo mientras el chico se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo y evitando la pregunta, bajó hacia la cocina.

* * *

Era un poco más de medio día y ya se sentía un calor abrumador en aquel centro social en el que con mucho trabajo llegó, ¿o sería que el calor fluía más bien de adentro hacia fuera? Sea lo que fuere, en tales condiciones, la chica se esforzaba por contestar lo mejor que podía evitando causar una mala impresión en ese momento tal crucial y sobre todo después de haber hecho fila por más de una hora.

-Muy bien señorita, ¿me podía decir su nombre?

-Masaki Anzu

-¿Cual es su edad?

-16 años

-Entonces actualmente cursa la preparatoria ¿no es así?

-Sí el primer año para ser exactos

-Actualmente vive con...

-Mi madre

-¿A qué se dedica su madre?

-Es doctora

-¿Cuales son sus intereses?

-Aparte del baile, pues, el deporte y estar con mis amigos.

-¿Ha tenido alguna preparación previa? Algún estudio extracurricular?

-No señora, todo fue por cuenta propia

-Entonces ¿por qué cree que deberíamos otorgarle la beca?

En este punto, Anzu sabía que debía pensar bien su respuesta, ya que de eso principalmente dependería su futuro como bailarina, podría empezar diciendo que a pesar de sus escasos conocimientos, se defendía muy bien y que nada le envidiaba a las bailarinas profesionales, o que decir de los incontables premios a los que se había hecho acreedora en certámenes de talento, o que, simplemente, ese era su sueño.

-Porque eso es lo único en lo que pienso convertirme señora.

La entrevistadora no se inmutó ante la respuesta, solo acomodó sus anteojos, escribió la respuesta en la computadora, revisó los papeles que Anzu le había llevado para la inscripción y dio por terminada la entrevista.

-Gracias por su tiempo, nosotros le llamaremos para que complete el siguiente paso

-El cual es...

-Una prueba ante un jurado, dentro de una semana

Tras esta información, Anzu a su vez se inclinó para agradecer el tiempo a la aparentemente insensible entrevistadora –ya que ni siquiera tomó en cuenta que tenía un resfriado- y se dispuso a salir del edificio perteneciente al Centro de Artes de Tokio.

Afuera el calor era intenso, debió haberle hecho caso a su madre y llevarse una gorra, un sombrero o de plano una sombrilla, pero salió lo más aprisa que pudo para que no la viera en ese estado y evitarse preguntas o discusiones, ya se las había ahorrado al llegar una noche antes completamente empapada y encontrarla profundamente dormida en el sofá, si una madre es de hecho preocupona ni que imaginar una madre doctora.

Aun un poco mareada y esperando haber respondido bien a las preguntas dirigióse a su casa  
donde lo único que deseaba era recostarse y no saber nada sino hasta el día siguiente donde esperaba sentirse mejor para asistir a clases, y ,sobre todo, mejor para verlo a él.

* * *

-Lo sentimos pero aún no podemos revelarle ninguna información, sí, es un hecho que asistirá pero le repito que aún no podemos confirmar su llegada, no, no es truco propagandista simplemente se hicieron cambios en su itinerario, sí, sí, claro, lo mantendremos informado, adiós.

Dayane suspiró, había respondido lo mismo infinidad de veces aquel día y aún no cesaban las llamadas, el ritmo de las mismas iba en aumento según se iba acercando el día de la inauguración del torneo, -lo único que espero es tener voz para el final del día- se dijo mientras se acomodaba un poco más en su asiento en la sala de juntas de la oficina y revisaba su laptop.

-Espero lo mismo o ¿perdernos de ese único acento americano?

Dayane volteó hacia la puerta para encontrarse con su jefe sosteniendo un par de latas de refresco.

-Traje la que te gusta, de dieta-dijo dándole una de las latas a la chica americana y sentándose junto a ella.

-Thanks! justo lo que necesitaba para aclarar esta garganta.

-Y ¿cómo vas con el acoso de los reporteros?

-Fatal, se multiplican como gremlings con el agua, si tan solo me dejaras hacer una rueda de prensa y...

-Ni pensarlo- Otogi negó con movimientos de su dedo índice- lo haremos en su momento, sobre todo con el implicado en la misma-contestó mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Lo dices tan fácil porque tú no eres quien tiene que estar aguantando a todos esos reporteros y darle la cara a los patrocinadores

-Claro que no, por eso te contraté, suficiente tengo con estar detrás de mi estimado primito, por cierto, ¿alguna señal de ese pelirrojo malagradecido?

-La última llamada que realicé me contestó nuevamente el viejo, diciéndome que Yami tenía un resfriado y que no podía darle una respuesta por el momento, mucho menos viajar.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Por un resfriado? Vamos, ni que tuviera la peste o algo así.

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?

-Ganar tiempo por supuesto, mientras buscó la forma de traerlo de regreso ya.

-Pues espero que sea rápido, según los comentarios de esos odiosos reporteros ya están llegando los duelistas más conocidos a Nueva York, como Kaga, Ryusaki o Kayiki haciendo más insoportable la presión.

-Así que el bicho, el cerebro de dinosaurio y el aliento de pescado ya llegaron eh?, no me extraña, siempre son los primeros en llegar y los primeros en perder.

-Y también me confirmaron que Kujyaku llegará en un par de días, por cierto, ha estado preguntando insistentemente por la llegada de Yami y en donde se hospedará y cosas por el estilo.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Lo mismo que a los reporteros pero sospecho que no me cree

-Qué crea lo que quiera, esa mujer se pega como chicle.

-¡Siento interrumpirlos jefe! Pero tienen que prender el televisor en el canal 6!- entró repentinamente un joven a la sala de juntas con un control remoto en la mano.

-¿Cuál es la emergencia Hiro?- respondió el chico ojiverde dándole otro sorbo a la bebida.

-¡Kaiba, es Kaiba en el aeropuerto de Tokio!-contestó el joven mientras prendía el aparato de la sala de juntas. Al momento la imagen mostró a un gran número de reporteros y una gran cantidad de gente arremolinada en una sala de espera del aeropuerto, donde en medio de ellos resaltaba la figura de un joven alto y de cabello castaño. En eso la voz de uno de los reporteros se escuchó:

-Arizawa del canal 6, díganos Señor Kaiba, ¿cómo cree que será este torneo a comparación de los anteriores?

Con su habitual sonrisa cínica, el joven respondió –puedo asegurarles que será doblemente satisfactorio ya que no sólo contaremos con duelistas experimentados de todo el orbe, sino que ahora su número se ha duplicado al igual que lo hará la calidad de los duelos, se los garantizo-.

-¿Cómo considera que llega a comparación del actual campeón, el joven Yami Motou?

-Puedo decirles que en todo el mundo no encontrarán mejor duelista que yo y en este torneo hasta Motou tendrá que reconocerlo.

_-No puedo creerlo-_ pensó Otogi ante esa sorpresiva rueda de prensa, jamás imagino que Kaiba haría la misma solo para presionarlo.

-Es usted uno de los primeros que llegarán a Nueva York para encarar el torneo, sin embargo, aún no hay noticias confirmadas de cuándo llegará Yami Motou ¿qué opina de esto?

-He escuchado que Motou anda jugando a las escondidas, pero al final el resultado será el mismo.

-Hay fuertes rumores que se encuentra con un familiar en la ciudad de Domino, ¿qué dice a eso?

-Que puede esconderse donde le plazca, por mí puede estar en la luna si quiere, pero al final tendrá que dar la cara y aparecerse en el torneo, al menos que tenga el suficiente miedo para enfrentarse a mí y perder su corona.

Tras esta última respuesta, el ruido de la gente evitó que se pudiera seguir con la entrevista y el joven magnate dio por terminada la misma y seguido de sus guardaespaldas se dirigió hacia su yet privado, mientras el conductor del noticiero ocupaba la pantalla.

-Este fue el canal 6 reportando la salida a Nueva York de Seto Kaiba, el magnate de la tecnología detrás del famoso juego de Duelo de Monstruos, principal patrocinador y uno de los participantes del torneo que se llevará a cabo en breve, continuamos con...

-Vaya cuanto alboroto- mencionó Dayane apagando el televisor- quien hubiera pensado ver a Seto hacer tal espectáculo, ¿no lo crees así Otogi?

El chico ojiverde no contestó la pregunta, simplemente vociferó unas palabras a media voz mientras despedazaba con su mano derecha la lata de cerveza.

-¡Maldito Kaiba! ¡Maldito Yami!

* * *

-Oh vamos Shizuka, apostemos, será divertido

-Que no Ayako, no me gusta hacer esas cosas, después de todo ya vamos a llegar a su casa y podemos preguntarle personalmente.

-Pues qué ñoña me pareces, era de esperarlo viniendo la hermanita consentida de Jono.

-Llámalo como quieras pero en verdad me parece una tontería asumir que Anzu faltó a la escuela y al trabajo porque huyó con Yami Motuo, Anzu no es ese tipo de chicas, - Shizuka suspiró, se supone que Ayako era mayor que ella y en ocasiones como esas se daba cuenta que la edad física no tenía nada que ver con la mental-en serio no sé como sacas tantas cosas.

-Fácil, ¡eso es lo que hubiera hecho yo! me parece más lógico pensar eso que tu teoría de que simplemente se quedó dormida

-¿Por qué a Mina le tocó cerrar hoy?-contestó Shizuka exasperada ante su compañera de trayecto- mira, ya llegamos_ (gracias a Dios), _éste es el apartamento de Anzu.

-Bueno, pues toquemos- contestó Ayako mientras tocaba la puerta del departamento.

Tras unos segundos, la puerta se abrió mostrando a una pálida Anzu.

-Hizuka, Adako? Qué hacen aquí?- dijo la castaña al ver a sus amigas

-Más bien debemos preguntarte qué te pasó, te ves fatal y además hablas raro, como si estuvieras...

-Enfema y pod ende un poco momada Adako y gacias pod tu fanqueza

-Lo bueno es que estás bien Anzu, ¿podemos pasar?

-Clado Hizuka, pasen pod favod

-Ja ja, suenas muy chistosa hablando así

-¡Ayako!

-Etá bien Hizuka, es Adako después de todo- contestó la castaña sentándose en el sofá mientras abrazaba una almohada.-y a qué debo su vidita.

-Pues obvio, estábamos preocupadas por ti ya que después de la fiesta del sábado no habíamos sabido nada de ti y encima hoy no fuiste ni a la escuela ni a trabajar.

-Disculpen chicas, peo en etas condiciones no podía ni levantame y menos con la asoleada que me di ayed cuando fui a inscibime a la beca, lo bueno es que ya me sieto un podo meor.

-Pues si ya estás mejor ¿cómo habrás sonado cuando estabas peor?

-Tú como siempre tan ocurrente Ayako, y dime ¿cómo te fue?

-Bien Hizuka, ahoa epeo que me eligan pada el siguiente paso que es audicionad dento de una semana.

Tras un rato platicando, Ayako, impaciente, interrumpió.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?- contestó Shizuka

-¿Qué pasó después?- preguntó

-¿Qué paso con qué?- fue el turno de la castaña poniendo cara de interrogación.

-Ay no te hagas Anzu, qué pasó con Yami el sábado que se fueron juntos.

Ahora sí Anzu no sabía que responder, ni ella misma sabía exactamente qué pasó esa noche o como podía interpretarlo, afortunadamente Shizuka salió al rescate.

-No la presiones Ayako, ¿que no ves cómo está? Ya habrá tiempo para preguntarle detalles, además estoy segura que ya debe de estar preparándose para ir a Nueva York, ya muchos lo están haciendo según las noticias.

-Lo dudo, de segudo él también etá enfemo -dijo Anzu al recordar lo que pasó en la fuente

Al escuchar eso ambas chicas voltearon hacia su amiga sorprendidas -¿cómo lo sabes? ¿por qué debería de estarlo también?-preguntaron

_-Upss creo que la regué- _pensó Anzu ante las miradas acusadoras de sus amigas, ni modo, tendría que contárselos, después de todo terminarían sabiéndolo.

-Bueno, es que, estuvimos jugando en la fuente y...

-¡estuvieron jugando en la fuente!- gritó Ayako

-déjala acabar Ayako- dijo en esta ocasión Shizuka

-...me degaló una dosa y...

-¡te regaló una rosa!!-subió aún más el tono Ayako

-y qué más pasó?- preguntó curiosa Shizuka

y...-Anzu dudaba en decir lo último

¿y?- presionaban las chicas

...y...pues...me besó- al dejar caer la bomba, ambas mujeres se quedaron petrificadas por un momento, hasta que Ayako rompió el hielo

Shizuka, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

Sí,dime?

¿Podrías detenerme?

-¿Detenerte? Por qué?

Porque si no lo haces ¡voy a terminar asesinándola!- al terminar la frase Ayako se lanzó contra la castaña, y apenas si Shizuka pudo detenerla

Chicas pod favod no es pada tanto- dijo Anzu mientras trataba de hacerse lo más atrás posible. Hasta la gripe se le había olvidado.

-¡En serio me alegro que estés viva y que no hayas huido para que pueda asesinarte en estos momentos con mis propias manos!- contestó Ayako forcejeando con Shizuka

-¿Huid? De qué etás hablando?-preguntó Anzu nerviosamente

-Tranquilízate Ayako por favor!- suplicaba la pelirroja

-Les juro que yo no lo planeé, él fue quien me empujó a la fuente, él fue quien me regaló la rosa y él fue quien me besó!

-Sí claro, culpando al que no está presente- contestó la chica gordita ya habiéndose calmado un poco.

-No en sedio, se los judo!-explicó la chica desesperadamente

-Tranquila Anzu, te creo- contestó Shizuka -y al menos te ha llamado o has sabido algo de él?

-No, nada, bueno, de hecho ahoda que lo pienso, ni le he dado mi teléfono, sólo sabe que vivo aquí.

-Pues si también está enfermo no creo que sepas de él un rato

-¿Cómo sabes eso Ayako?

-Los hombres cuando se enferman son muy orgullosos, por eso

-Uy, ¿y ahora como es que sabes tanto de hombres?

-Simple Shizuka, lo vi con el novio de mi prima, cuando éste se enfermó no supo de él en dos semanas.

-Pues él no puede darse el lujo de desaparecerse dos semanas, ya que el torneo empieza éste fin de semana.

Ante éste último comentario de la pelirroja, un pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Anzu, el cual tuvo repercusiones en su sentir – _Si eso es cierto ¿significa que ya no lo volveré a ver?-_

* * *

Se dio unos últimos retoques en los labios y a su largo cabello rubio, se ajustó bien sus lentes oscuros, cruzó las piernas y se acomodó en su asiento. Miró hacia el ventanal más próximo para observar el cielo, el clima había estado extraño y loco, apenas unos días antes el calor era insoportable y ahora mostrase totalmente nublado. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros, después de todo dentro de unas horas estaría muy lejos de ahí. En eso notó que estaba acaparando las miradas sobre todo masculinas en esa sala de espera del tren de Okinawa. No le importó, estaba acostumbrada a ello, _-no es fácil ser una celebridad y una belleza al mismo tiempo-_ pensó mientras sacaba un cigarro de su bolso. No era afecta a fumar, pero ante tal aburrimiento no veía nada mejor qué hacer.

Sin prestar importancia a la admiración que provocaba, la rubia fijo su mirada hacia el televisor donde empezaron a transmitir la repetición de una entrevista con cierto duelista que ella bien conocía. -_ Ya veo que es cierto que el televisor engorda, ya que acaba de inflarle aún más el ego a ese engreído de Kaiba_- pensó dándole una bocanada a su tabaco y continuó viendo la entrevista; sin embargo, fue un fragmento de la misma la que acaparó toda su atención:

"-He escuchado que Motou anda jugando a las escondidas, pero al final el resultado será el mismo.

-Hay fuertes rumores que se encuentra con un familiar en la ciudad de Domino, ¿qué dice a eso?"

_-Vaya, vaya, así que ahí es donde te escondías. En ese caso...-_la chica sonrió, apagó su cigarrillo, tomó sus maletas y como impulsada por un resorte se levantó en dirección hacia la taquilla del tren.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- preguntó el joven que atendía la taquilla

-Quiero cambiar estos boletos

-Lo siento señorita, pero cualquier cambio requiere 24 horas de anticipación a la misma y...-explicó nerviosamente el chico

-Pero sé que tú puedes hacer una excepción ¿verdad tesoro?-contestó la rubia quitándose los lentes oscuros y dirigiéndole un coqueto guiño al empleado.

-Eh? Pues...creo... que no habrá problema tratándose de usted, señorita Kujyaku, después de todo soy su admirador y...

-Menos charla y más acción tesoro -interrumpió la rubia extendiéndole los boletos

-oh sí, sí, claro, si ya no se dirige a Tokio, ¿a dónde desea viajar ahora señorita?

-A Domino City por favor

* * *

**¡Guau! Esto se está poniendo interesante ¿verdad? ¡¡Los espero en el siguiente capítulo!!**


End file.
